Hinata, El Ángel Guardián
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Desde pequeño Naruto vivió el trauma de quedar huérfano y el rechazo de toda su aldea. Cuando estaba en su peor depresión, un ángel aparece frente a él y le devuelve las ganas de vivir. Este ángel es su vieja amiga de la infancia que murió en un accidente
1. Mi Ángel Guardián

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.  
Capítulo Uno: Conociendo a mi ángel. **

Naruto era un pequeño niño que había perdido a sus padres durante la invasión de su aldea a manos de un peligroso demonio, para salvar a la misma, su padre había sellado al demonio en su interior, mas el desconocía esto. Lo único que Naruto sabía, es que toda la aldea lo odiaba por algún motivo, desde niño todos lo habían visto como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo, todos… menos su querida amiga y protectora, su Ángel Guardián, Hinata.

—¡Ya llegué! —gritó Naruto al entrar en su casa, aunque nadie habitaba la misma fuera de él, aun así lo hacía con frecuencia—. Hoy pude matricularme en la Academia Ninja, con ayuda de Iruka-sensei y del viejo Hokage —sonrió el pequeño Naruto.

El joven aprendiz de ninja, se sacó su ropa y la dejó tirada en la sala, corrió a la cocina y comenzó a buscar que comer. Ollas, cacerolas y platos era lo único que encontraba en la alacena, en el refrigerador solo había un trozo de carbón y dos shuriken, quien sabe porque guardaba eso ahí.

—No hay nada —el estómago del pequeño rubio comenzó a gruñir—. Iruka-sensei esta aun en la academia, no puedo molestarlo.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, su casa apenas y tenía lo básico; una nevera vieja que habían tirado, una alacena rota que había encontrado y un futón usado que le servía de cama. Intento no pensar en el hambre que tenía, pero le era imposible, no había comido desde hace dos días y no quería molestar a Iruka, posiblemente el único que lo quería.

—Me muero de hambre —comentó el pequeño muy débil—. Papá, mamá… donde quiera que estén, ya voy a alcanzarlos…

Naruto comenzó a ver borroso, su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más y sus ojos, ya no los podía abrir; el hambre que tenía le estaba ganando. Por fin el rubio cayó desmayado y fue cuando una presencia sublime apareció frente a este, una hermosa chica de cabello corto azul oscuro, con unos curiosos ojos de color blanco, un abrigo muy grueso que parecía esconder dos preciosas alas tan blancas como sus ojos.

—Naruto-kun —exclamó la pequeña ángel, casi de la misma edad que Naruto—. Solo pude conseguir esto, perdona por no llegar antes.

La pequeña depositó en el suelo un cuenco con ramen preparado, al parecer parecía medio comido o más bien rechazado. El olor que provenía de este, despertó al rubio, quien automáticamente empezó a comer, la pequeña ángel sonrió.

—Me alegra que te gustará Naruto-kun —sonrió la pequeña antes de desaparecer.

—¡RAMEN! —exclamó el rubio devorando el plato—. No se como llegó aquí, pero gracias.

Naruto terminó de devorar el plato de ramen y se dispuso a dormir, tenía aun hambre pero pensó que si dormía, quizás se le quitaría un poco el hambre. Mientras dormís, su querido ángel se le apareció en sueños.

—Naruto-kun, te gusto el ramen —sonrió la pequeña Hinata, Naruto asintió feliz—. Me alegro, no pude traerte nada mejor.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, con esto me basta —mintió el rubio, quien aun se moría de hambre—. Por cierto, como hiciste para obtener ramen tan delicioso —Hinata se sonrojo.

—Eto… Eto… —divagaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices, Naruto sonrió.

—Te lo robaste, cierto —Hinata asintió apenada—. Hinata-chan, esta bien que me cuides tanto, pero no deberías hacerle eso al viejo Ichiraku.

—Bueno —respondió apenada Hinata—. ¿Pero estaba rico? —preguntó más animada la pequeña Hinata.

—Estaba delicioso, luego veré como pagarle el ramen al viejo Ichiraku —Hinata sonrió—. Gracias por todo Hinata-chan, sin tus cuidados me hubiera muerto hace mucho. Gracias por cuidar de mi.

—Te lo debo Naruto-kun —sonrió Hinata—. Tú salvaste la vida de mi hermanita, aunque nadie más que yo te hubiera visto hacerlo.

—Me hubiera gustado también salvarte, quizás hubiéramos sido buenos amigos —Hinata sonrió ante esa idea.

—Quizás Naruto-kun, solo quizás —Hinata comenzó a hacerse transparente, Naruto ya sabía que significaba esto, el sueño estaba por terminar.

—¡NO TE VAYAS HINATA-CHAN! —gritó Naruto, pero esta solo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de desaparecer del todo. Fue cuando Naruto despertó—. ¡Kuso! Sino tuviera tanta hambre hubiera podido dormir más. Si al menos pudiera hablar con Hinata-chan despierto como en mis sueños.

Hinata quien vigilaba a Naruto muy de cerca, sonrió ante esta declaración. Se acercó al joven ninja aprendiz y luego de inclinarse un poco, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se sonrojo al sentir el beso, luego se pasó la mano por la mejilla.

—Gra-gracias Hinata-chan —sonrió Naruto luego de levantarse del todo—. ¡Bien! Ahora con el viejo Ichiraku a pagar por el ramen comido.

Continuará.

**Notas de Autor.  
**No suelo hacer fics tan cortos, pero había gente que se quejaba de que "Réquiem de una Kunoichi" era muy largo, así que, decidí escribir uno que lo fuera, este apenas y llega cada capítulo a 2 hojas máximo u hoja y media.

No les mencionaré mucho del fics, para que vallan descubriendo la trama poco a poco, nuevamente, espero les guste, suerte.


	2. Naruto Trabajador

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.  
Capítulo Dos: Primer Día de Trabajo.  
**  
Naruto se encontraba frente a al negocio de Ramen Icchiraku, meditando aun en si ir a decirle la verdad al dueño o de plano, regresarse tranquilamente a su casa. Hinata que estaba con el, no lo dejaría escoger la segunda opción y él lo sabía muy bien, por lo que, aunque no le gustaba salir, decidió ir con el dueño.

—Eto, Eto… me llamo Naruto Uzumaki—habló el rubio algo nervioso, por suerte a esa hora no había gente, así que nadie lo estaría incomodando cuando confesará su crimen—. Soy el culpable de los Ramen que han desaparecido en las últimas semanas…

Tanto el dueño de la tienda, como su hija, se quedaron atónitos ante la declaración del recién llegado. Conocían a Naruto por comentarios de la gente, pero jamás lo habían visto en persona, era su primera vez. Lo curioso, es que parecía un chico como cualquier otro, no lucía como lo hacían ver los chismes de los aldeanos, sin embargo, algo si los sorprendió, un niño tan pequeño, logro robar sin ser visto, varios cuencos de ramen a plena vista y en frente de los clientes.

—Naruto Uzumaki —habló el dueño—. Así que este es el chiquillo que nos ha estado robando todo este tiempo.

—Papá, no sea tan duro con el —intervino en defensa de Naruto, la hija del dueño—. Si vino a confesarlo, es porque no lo hizo a propósito.

A Naruto le cayó muy bien esta chica, al igual que a Hinata, había sido de las pocas personas que no había juzgado a Naruto por lo que se decía de él. Por el contrarió, se había mostrado muy amable y hasta lo había defendido.

—Ayame, eres muy confiada —Naruto sonrió, al fin sabía como se llamaba su defensora.

—Ayame-neechan —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—Papá, necesitamos de un ayudante, al menos dale la oportunidad al pequeño —Ichiraku lo penso un poco antes de aceptar—. Gracias papá. Vamos Naruto-kun, te enseñaré donde trabajarás.

Ayame tomó la mano de Naruto y ambos entraron a la trastienda, donde lavaban los cuencos, cacerolas y demás utensilios. Hinata se quedó un momento con el dueño de la tienda de ramen, aun no confiaba mucho en el y deseaba saber que opinaba de Naruto.

—Debo admitir que es un chico agradable —habló en voz baja Ichiraku, aunque Hinata lo pudo escuchar sin problemas—. Lo que si me sorprende, es que haya logrado tal hazaña.

Hinata se quedó pensando, que hazaña podría ser esa de la que hablaba el dueño de la tienda de ramen, tendría que ver con que su hija lo hubiera aceptado, no, de seguro eso no era.

—Robarnos ramen de la manera que lo hizo, como un verdadero ninja. Si ese niño se esfuerza, estoy seguro que llegará a ser un ninja de elite —Hinata sonrió ante estas palabras, Naruto un ninja de elite, esa idea le encantaba—. Solo espero que nadie descubra que Naruto esta trabajando en mi tienda o podría tener problemas.

Hinata entendió lo que decía Ichiraku, era verdad, al darle trabajo al joven aprendiz de ninja, se había metido en problemas con los aldeanos, los cuales sin motivo alguno, despreciaban a Naruto. Hinata decidió dejar al pobre dueño con sus problemas y decidió volver con Naruto.

—Entendiste lo que debes hacer, Naruto-kun —Ayame estaba sosteniendo las manos del rubio, mientras le enseñaba a lavar los cuencos sucios, este estaba algo avergonzado—. No es tan complicado, solo friegas un poco, remojas, lavas y secas. Es todo.

Naruto estaba muy feliz de ser atendido tan bien, pero a Hinata no le agrado esa "escenita", estaba tentada en hacerle algo a esa "zorra roba novios" pero debía abtenerse de cualquier travesura, después de todo, había ayudado a que su amado Naruto entrara a trabajar.

—¿Robaste todo ese ramen porque tenías hambre, Naruto-kun? —preguntó de pronto Ayame, tanto Hinata como Naruto se sorprendieron ante su pregunta. Ayame soltó a Naruto y se arrimó a una mesa.

Hinata estaba algo avergonzada, ya que en realidad fue ella la que había robado el ramen y por encubrirla, ahora iban a reprender a Naruto. Hinata estaba decidida a actuar si aquella chica empezaba a hacerle algo malo a su Naruto.

—S-si —fue la respuesta tímida del rubio.

—Lo suponía. Y… ¿te gusto? —Naruto asintió casi sin pensarlo, Ayame sonrió.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de aquella chica era sincera, agradeció el no haberse apresurado a tomar una decisión sin meditarlo, sino, hubiera metido en problemas a Naruto. Decidió mejor no hacer nada a menos, que viera que Naruto realmente necesitara ayuda.

—Estaba delicioso, me salvó de morirme de hambre en muchas ocasiones cuando estaba por dormirme sin nada en el estomago —a Ayame se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Naruto, mientras el rubio estuviera a su cuidado, trataría de encontrar la forma de ayudarle o cuando menos, darle algo para comer.

—No eres un mal chico Naruto-kun —Ayame se acercó a Naruto y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, Hinata estaba feliz, aunque algo celosa—. Me alegra no hacerle caso a todos los chismes que dicen los aldeanos. Solo deben conocerte un poco más y se darán cuenta, de que eres bueno.

—Naruto es buen chico —sonrió Hinata.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ayame-neechan? —preguntó curioso el rubio, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había llamado a Ayame por su nombre o de que le había dicho Neechan. Por el contrarió Ayame si se dio cuenta, pero en lugar de enojarse, le agrado la idea de ser llamada hermana.

—Es simple Naruto-kun, conoces el dicho más famoso entre los amantes del ramen —Naruto negó con la cabeza, Ayame sonrió—. No hay personas malas entre los amantes del ramen.


	3. La Niña de las Flores

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.  
Capítulo Tres: La Niña de las Flores.  
**  
Naruto había llegado a trabajar como de costumbre, muy temprano, aun cuando Ichiraku habría hasta dentro de tres horas. La razón era simple, Ichiraku no quería despedir a Naruto, pero si los aldeanos lo veían trabajando con él, le traería problemas. Naruto había entendido y acepto gustoso.

—Lo único que no me gusta de este trabajo —comentó Naruto entre bostezos—. Es que tengo que madrugar tanto. Aun no hay nadie en la calle. Tengo tanto sueño.

La calle lucía completamente despejada, los aldeanos aun ni se habían levantado, lo que beneficiaba al rubio, aunque como era su costumbre, siempre se quejaba. Hinata quien flotaba a su lado sonrió y lo abrazó, el rubio se sonrojo al sentir el abrazo invisible de su amiga.

—Hi-Hinata-chan dije que tenía sueño no frío —respondió tímidamente Naruto, Hinata lo soltó—. Gracias, no sé que me dirían si me ven llegando tan rojo.

—Dirían que parecemos novios —sonrió Hinata, aunque como siempre Naruto no la podía oír—. Naruto-kun, que haremos esta noche.

—Quizás dirían que estoy enfermo de algo y si lo piensan, me regresaran a casa —Naruto comenzó a pensar ante tal posibilidad—. Na, de que me vale llegar temprano, no tenemos nada en la casa, o quizás podríamos salir a pasear, tú que dices Hinata.

—¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Si! —respondió sin aguantarlo Hinata—. Quiero ir a al parque, para que podamos pasear tomados de las manos, mientras todos nos ven y entonces al atardecer yo te podría…

—Si, imagino que dices que es mala idea —Hinata se cayó al escuchar la respuesta del rubio, sus planes románticos se habían echado a perder—. Vamos Hinata-chan, veamos quien llega primero donde Ichiraku.

Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección de la tienda de ramen, Hinata lo seguía algo decepcionada, tanto, que prefirió no entrar con el rubio. Mientras Naruto ingresaba a su usual puesto de trabajo, pensando que su fiel amiga lo acompañaba como siempre, afuera Hinata se dedicaba a explorar.

—Perdona Naruto-kun, pero verte lavar platos todo el día me aburre un poco —se disculpó Hinata antes de dejar la tienda—. Veamos que tiene de maravilloso el pueblo tan temprano.

Hinata comenzó a explorar el pueblo, dado a su estado de ángel, tenía cierta ventaja sobre el resto de aldeanos, ya que ella podía entrar a las casas sin ser vista, además, si una puerta estaba cerrada, no era problema, podía atravesarla como si fuera un fantasma.

—Pe-pe-perdón —salio Hinata muy avergonzada de una casa—. Lo que una llega a ver —exclamó aun toda roja la joven ángel.

Después de olvidarse de su experiencia tan "traumática", Hinata se dedicó a pasear por lugares que si tenían algún indicio de ser comercios legítimos. Entre ellos, una florería, de hecho, la única en toda la aldea.

—¡Qué lindo lugar! —exclamó maravillada Hinata al ver las flores, cerca de ella había una linda niña rubia que estaba regándolas, se acerco a ella en silencio.

—Ten cuidado con pisar alguna flor —Hinata se asustó al escuchar estas palabras, sería acaso que había alguien en toda la aldea que si la podía ver—. Vamos, acércate, se que estas ahí…

Aunque la pequeña no dejaba de regar sus flores, aun así estaba dirigiéndole la palabra a Hinata. Sería que en verdad esta niña si la podía ver, tenía alguna habilidad especial que se lo permitía, como alguna extraña técnica de línea sucesora para cazar espíritus. Sea como sea, Hinata debía actuar con cuidado.

—M-me me llamo Hinata —habló serenamente Hinata—. T-tú como te llamas.

—¿Te encantan las flores?, cierto —Hinata asintió ante la pregunta de la pequeña, sería acaso que no la pudo escuchar, lo mejor era acercarse más.

—M-mi nombre es Hinata, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó Hinata ya a pocos pasos de la pequeña jardinera, quien ahora regaba unas begonias.

—A mi me encantan, sabes que tu nombre significa botón de cerezo —Hinata se extraño ante estas palabras, ella sabía muy bien que significaba su nombre y hasta donde recordaba, no estaba emparentado con ninguna flor.

—Eto, mi nombre es Hinata, con Hache inicial, no con Jota —aclaró Hinata, quizás fue una confusión en la interpretación de su nombre.

—Es un lindo nombre, no lo crees —Hinata asintió, aclarado todo el mal entendido, era más sencillo hablar con su nueva amiga—. Lo que me desagrada de ti, es que eres demasiado tímida. Porque te dejas molestar por Ami y su grupo.

Momento, es verdad que Hinata era algo tímida, como no serlo cuando se es un ángel al que nadie ve u oye, pero que era eso de andarla reprendiendo, más aun cuando recién se conocían y lo más importante de todo, ¿quién era esa Ami? De pronto la pequeña se levanto y se volteo hacia Hinata.

—¡SI! Eso será justo lo que le diga a Sakura, la próxima vez que entre a la florería con su madre —Hinata se desilusionó, entonces si era cierto, aquella niña no la podía ver—. Espero que seamos buenas amigas.

—Resultaste ser igual que todas las otras —habló molesta Hinata—. No, fuiste peor. Me hiciste creer que me veías y me diste esperanzas de que podría tener una amiga. Pero solo eres una mentirosa.

Hinata estaba por marcharse muy desilusionada, cuando su nueva amiga pareció fruncir el ceño y detenerse a observar algo justo en la dirección donde estaba Hinata. Hinata se asustó mucho y salió de la florería lo más a prisa que pudo, esa pequeña de cabello rubio cenizo le daba algo de miedo.

—Rayos, otra vez tenemos ácaros en las azaleas —exclamó Ino algo molesta—. Debo decirle de nuevo a papá que no deje las ventanas abiertas.

Mientras Hinata volaba lo más rápido posible a encontrarse con Naruto, este era enviado en una misión súper especial, a entregar una orden suprema de ramen para la casa Haruno. Naruto iba muy feliz, ya que si lograba hacer bien este trabajo, podría ser ascendido de lavaplatos a repartidor.

—Espera Hinata-chan, ya verás como subo rápidamente de nivel —exclamó el rubio muy orgulloso—. Primero repartidor, luego dueño de mi propia cadena de ramen y mañana Hokage. ¡TE LO PROMETO; YO SERÉ HOKAGE!


	4. La Guerrera de las Mil Armas

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.  
Capítulo Cuatro: La Guerrera de las Mil Armas. **

Naruto salió en dirección de la casa Haruno, pero como casi nunca salía, le costo algo de trabajo encontrarla, de hecho, ni bien salió y se perdió. En el transcurso de su viaje se encontró con varias personas que en un futuro llegarían a cambiar su vida de una u otra forma.

—¿Y ahora donde estoy? —preguntó el rubio algo enojado, pero fue distraído por una serie de ruidos que escucho venir de lo que parecía un terreno baldío.

Olvidándose de lo que tenía que hacer, decidió ir a explorar y descubrir, de que provenía ese extraño ruido metálico. Se acerco al terreno abandonado y de reojo comenzó a investigar. No quería incomodar a nadie, además su presencia por lo general siempre molestaba.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —se preguntó Naruto al escuchar nuevamente aquel extraño sonido que llamo su atención.

Por fin asomo la cabeza en el terreno baldío. No era ninguna construcción, aunque sonará a que estuvieran martillando; tampoco era una carnicería, aunque el sonido pareciera de cuchillos; en el fondo del terreno, había una pequeña niña con un peinado muy curioso.

—Así que era ella. ¿Qué hace? —Naruto se quedó observando a aquella niña de cabello castaño, parecía estar lanzando cuchillas a un blanco colgado en árbol—. Valla, solo falló dos.

La pequeña de cabello castaño, con dos moños tipo odango, seguía lanzando sus cuchillas aun cuando fallará la mayoría de estas. A Naruto le encanto la determinación de aquella pequeña, entrenando a escondidas y esforzándose al máximo.

—¡Soy una inútil! —exclamó la niña al terminar de arrojar todas sus cuchillas—. Solo atine cinco de las doce.

—¡Y te parece poco! —habló Naruto desde atrás, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, la niña volteo a verlo.

—Genial, alguien que vio que tan mala soy —Naruto se acercó al blanco de su nueva "amiga", tomo las cuchillas y al verlas, quedó aun más impresionado.

Naruto iba llevando un delantal, gafas oscuras y un sombrero de chef que le había dado Ichiraku, en parte como publicidad del negocio y para evitar que reconocieran al rubio tan fácilmente, lo que había funcionado hasta ahora.

—No tienen punta —era cierto, no eran cuchillos afilados como las kunais, el arma ninja por excelencia, en realidad ni armas eran—. Son solo cuchillos de mesa.

—Son de un juego que tiene mi mamá, aun no me dejan usar armas de verdad —respondió la niña—. Así que me las tengo que ingeniar. Por cierto, no esta doblada ninguna —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Gracias a Dios, sino mi mamá me mata.

—¿Por qué entrenas con esto? —preguntó curioso Naruto—. ¿Quieres convertirte en una ninja? —la niña asintió algo apenada.

—Es mi sueño, por eso práctico día y noche el lanzamiento de las kunais y shuriken —respondió la niña mientras recogía todas sus "armas"—. Quiero crear mi propio estilo de combate, que no use Taijutsu o Genjutsu. Aquí entre los dos, no soy muy buena en ambos.

—Pero y las cuchillas que tienen que ver —la niña sonrió.

—Quiero volverme tan buena en lanzamiento de armas —por fin término de recoger sus chuchillos de mesa, tomo uno de estos y apunto al blanco—. Que pueda dar en el blanco siempre, incluso con los ojos cerrados —lanzó la cuchilla logrando dar en todo el centro—. ¡SI!

—Eres buena —agradeció el cumplido—. Pero un ninja tiene un límite de armas en su porta armas. Como harás cuando se te acaben.

—Ya pensé en eso —la pequeña sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un papel enrollado, lo desató y se lo enseño a Naruto—. Es mi propio pergamino de invocación de armas. Que tal, verdad que esta lindo.

—Bas-tante —respondió algo confundido el rubio, en parte porque no entendía lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino, no porque su nueva amiga tuviera una letra horrible. Por el contrarió, la letra de ella era muy linda y sus trazos eran delicados, el problema, es que parecía estar escrito en otro idioma—. No entiendo lo que dice ahí. Acaso esta escrito en Chino.

—¡Si! Como supiste, sabes leer chino —aunque Naruto habló de forma irónica, había acertado al cien por ciento. Tanto, que su nueva amiga estaba muy emocionada.

—No sé —la pequeña se desilusionó al escuchar esto—. ¿Acaso eres de china?

—Mi familia viene de China, no es común la profesión de ninjas allá —respondió algo decaída—. Pero si logró pasar el examen de graduación de la academia, podré ser la primera kunoichi de mi familia —el animo de la niña subió muy rápido.

—Yo también voy a ser ninja, este año entraré a la academia —respondió Naruto también emocionado.

—En serio. Entonces te contaré un secreto —la pequeña se acercó a Naruto y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído —. El examen de graduación siempre es el mismo. Apréndete bien el Jutsu de…

—¡QUÉ! —gritó el rubio al escuchar lo que su nueva amiga le decía—. Es el Jutsu que peor me sale —habló desanimado Naruto.

—No te preocupes, con algo de practica, estoy seguro lo lograras —sonrió la pequeña animándolo—. Mi nombre es Tenten y el tuyo… —dijo estirándole la mano.

Naruto estaba muy inseguro en si responder a esa pregunta o no, dado a que su nombre era único en toda la aldea, al decirlo, todo el mundo sabía con seguridad quien era. Por ello, cuando se mencionaba el nombre Naruto, todos los aldeanos se molestaban y no quería que sucediera eso de nuevo.

—Me… me llamo… —pero Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su nueva amiga fue sorprendida por su madre, quien la regaño por haber estado usando los cuchillos de la vajilla de plata como simples kunais.

—Pe-pero mamá —lloró la pequeña Tenten cuando su madre le tiro de la oreja.

—Mamá nada, despídete de tu amigo Tenten. Hoy pulirás toda la vajilla que ensuciaste y no saldrás hasta que quede brillando —habló molesta la madre de Tenten antes de llevársela arrastrando de la oreja.

—A veces agradezco ser huérfano —habló Naruto viendo la escena—. ¡KUSO! Olvide preguntarle como llegar a la casa Haruno…

To be Continued...


	5. Mi Querida Hermanita

Fics de Naruto.

Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.

Capítulo Cinco: Mi Querida Hermanita.

Mientras Naruto seguía perdido dando vueltas por la aldea, Hinata había decidido, antes de ir con su amor eterno, visitar por primera vez en semanas a su hermanita. Aquella a la que había salvado Naruto y por la que había decidido, convertirse en Ángel Guardián de este.

—Hanabi-chan —Hinata llegó por fin a su antigua casa, una de las ventajas de ser un ángel, era el poder volar y movilizarse en cuestión de segundos—. Te extrañe tanto.

Hinata traspasó la ventana del que una vez fue su cuarto, todo lucía idéntico a como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo en él. Salvo la diferencia de que, en lugar de su cama, estaba la de Hanabi, su hermana menor.

—Hanabi-chan, sigues cuidando mi cuarto —sonrió Hinata luego de dar una vuelta por toda la habitación y percatarse, de que seguía igual—. Gracias Onee-chan.

—De nada, Onee-san —se escuchó una voz, rápidamente Hinata se volteo en busca de su hermana menor.

—Hanabi-chan, ¿dónde estas? —preguntó curiosa Hinata, era cierto que el Byakugan tenía propiedades especiales, pero no al extremo de permitirles a sus usuarios ver fantasmas, espíritus o mucho menos ángeles.

—Aquí contigo hermana, no me dejes de nuevo —se escuchó una voz melancólica, Hinata la reconoció como la voz de su hermanita, pero aun no sabía de donde venía.

—No lo haré Hanabi-chan, pero donde estas —pero no se escuchó respuesta alguna—. ¿Estas dormida?, verdad.

Aunque la pregunta de Hinata era algo ilógica, de cierta forma, tenía un poco de razón al formularla. La única forma de que un espíritu humano, sea fantasma, alma en pena, demonio o ángel, pudiera comunicarse con un vivo, era que este último estuviera dormido, gracias al poder de los sueños.

—Si, lo estoy y no voy a despertar jamás —fue la respuesta seca de Hanabi, donde quiera que estuviera.

—¿Por qué no quieres despertar? —Hinata seguía buscando el origen de la voz, aun sin suerte.

—Porque cuando lo haga, terminará el sueño y te irás con mi sueño —se pudo apreciar algo de tristeza en el tono de voz de la pequeña Hanabi—. No quiero que te vallas, no quiero dejar de soñar nunca.

—Hanabi-chan, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó muy seria Hinata.

—Cuatro —fue la respuesta de la pequeña.

—Ves Hanabi-chan, ya eres toda una señorita —sonrió Hinata, aunque Hanabi no la pudiera ver, se notaba su alegría en sus palabras—. No deberías preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas.

—Cuando tu te vallas, no te volveré a ver jamás — fue la respuesta seca de la pequeña Hanabi.

—Hanabi-chan, te quiero mucho y tú lo sabes. Me quieres a mí —Hanabi guardó silencio—. Lo sé, te cuesta decirlo. Es la influencia de papá, a veces es bastante intimidante —esta vez si se pudo escuchar una contestación.

—Te quiero hermana, no me dejes de nuevo nunca más —se escucho unos pequeños lamentos, Hinata ya sabía donde estaba escondida su hermanita.

—En estos cuatro años que pasaron, jamás he dejado de pensar en ti Hanabi-san —sonrió Hinata mientras se acercaba lentamente al escondite de Hanabi.

—¿¡De verdad!? —se pudo escuchar un leve tono de felicidad en las palabras de Hanabi.

—Siempre te he visitado en las noche —habló muy sería Hinata—. …en las que he podido, después de todo, también debo de cuidar a Naruto-kun —aunque esto último lo pensó para si misma.

—Yo si te he olvidado, hermana —se escuchó ahora un leve llanto—. Te voy a olvidar como a mamá.

Ahora comprendía Hinata el porque de la forma de actuar de Hanabi, de su cambio de actitud tan repentino y de su necedad a querer quedarse a vivir en su cuarto para evitar que lo cambiaran. Debido a que su mente era muy joven aun, había empezado a olvidar aquellos recuerdos muy lejanos.

—Mamá nos sigue cuidando Hanabi-chan, no llores —intentó calmarla Hinata—. Si la has olvidado, ella no lo ha hecho contigo. Eras su tesoro más grande y el mió también.

—Nee-san —se escuchó de dentro de un armario, Hinata abrió la puerta de este y se vio a Hanabi durmiendo acurrucada adentro—. Gracias por cuidar de mí siempre.

—De nada Hanabi-san —Hinata le acarició el cabello a Hanabi, el rostro de esta parecía haberse iluminado—. Te digo algo, yo tampoco recuerdo bien, el rostro de nuestra madre.

—¿Mamá nos quería hermanita? —Hinata se extraño ante la pregunta de su hermana, pero si lo preguntaba, debía ser por algo.

—Mucho, dio su vida por ti —Hanabi esbozo una sonrisa.

—Como tú, verdad —Hinata se inclinó y estaba por besar el rostro de su hermanita, cuando las palabras de esta, la detuvieron—. No me beses todavía, si lo haces me despertaré. Si me despierto ya no podré hablar contigo.

—Buscaré la forma de hacerlo Hanabi-san. Te lo prometo —ahora si Hinata se inclinó dispuesta a besar la mejilla de su hermanita, pero esta puso mala cara y se volteo evitando el beso-

—Al menos antes de despedirte, prométeme que volverás a verme —Hinata asintió—. Gracias Onee-sama. Te puedo pedir un último favor antes de que te vallas.

—Claro, el que sea —respondió Hinata muy alegre.

—Por favor hermanita. Dime tu nombre de nuevo —lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la pequeña Hanabi. Hinata por fin entendió a lo que se refería Hanabi con empezar a olvidarla, limpió las lágrimas de su hermana con su mano, al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla, le susurró en el oído.

—Me llamó Hinata, tu hermana que siempre te querrá. Adiós Hanabi-san —dijo Hinata despidiéndose de su hermanita con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Hinata beso a Hanabi, esta abrió los ojos de inmediato, se sobo la mejilla donde había recibido el beso y se levantó.

—Gracias Hinata-neesan. Te quiero mucho —fue lo único que dijo Hanabi antes de volverse a dormir.

—Te quiero Nee-chan —Hinata le lanzó un beso volado mientras salía flotando del cuarto—. Ahora si, debo regresar con Naruto-kun, debe estar muy preocupado.

Continuara.


	6. Tía Tsunade

Fics de Naruto.

Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.

Capítulo Seis: ¡TÍA TSUNADE!

El pobre Naruto se había casado de dar vueltas por toda Konoha, buscando la dirección de la casa Haruno, así que se sentó a descansar en medio del parque. Cuando el joven aprendiz de ninja se refrescaba, una figura muy familiar apareció a lo lejos, el rubio se la quedó observando hasta que su memoria pudo procesar la información y determinar quien era la persona que observaba llegar.

—¿Tía Tsunade? —exclamo el rubio algo confundido—. ¡ES LA TÍA TSUNADE!

Naruto se levantó y corrió en dirección de la recién llegada, una joven mujer rubia, bastante voluptuosa y de un carácter bastante volátil. La recién llegada estaba cargando una curiosa botella, posiblemente de Sake, junto a ella iba un pequeño cerdo y una chica de cabello azul, al parecer les estaba enseñando la ciudad… o quizás se estaba escondiendo de alguien.

—Y este es mi lugar favorito —exclamó la mujer rubia señalando uno de los pocos lugares en todo el pueblo que vendían licor—. Entendiste bien Shizune, debes grabarte bien su ubicación, ahora que nos vamos a quedar a vivir un tiempo en mi natal Konoha.

—Si, entendí bien Tsunade-sama —exclamó la chica a su lado muy orgullosa—. Pero Tsunade-sama, cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos esta vez.

—Pu-pues —Tsunade se notaba algo nerviosa ante la pregunta de su acompañante—. Ve-verás Shizune…

—Ya no vendrán esas personas malas que siempre nos vienen a molestar —preguntó Shizune algo curiosa, Tsunade solo comenzó a silbar—. Tsunade-sama, porque siempre nos molestan.

—Jejeje.. ¡Oh mira! Ahí viene uno de los habitantes del pueblo —Tsunade señalo en dirección de Naruto, intentando desviar la atención de Shizune y lo había logrado.

—Kawaii, es muy mono —dijo observando detenidamente a Naruto, quien corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Tsunade.

—¡Tía! —tanto Tsunade como Shizune se espantaron ante la declaración—. Te extrañe mucho.

—¿Tía? —preguntó muy sería Shizune.

—Te juro que no se de que habla este niño —habló muy confundida Tsunade intentando quitarse a Naruto de encima.

—Tía Tsunade, Tía Tsunade —pero Naruto seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

—Pues parece que la conoce muy bien —Tsunade tuvo que admitirlo, quizás ese niño si la conocía. Pero hasta donde recordaba su única sobrina era la propia Shizune.

—Este niño, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Tsunade, Naruto se extraño ante la pregunta de la Sannin.

—¿No te acuerdas de mi? —preguntó decepcionado el rubio.

—Es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra —intervino Shizune, Naruto solo la vio y le sacó la lengua molesto—. ¡Óyeme tú!

—Calma Shizune —Tsunade, quien ya había bajado al rubio, se detuvo a observarlo con calma, Naruto estaba muy ilusionado—. Ya sé… tú eres… —tanto Naruto como Shizune estaban muy ilusionados ante la respuesta de la Sannin—. …el nieto de Ichiraku —ambos se cayeron al oír la respuesta de Tsunade.

—Tsunade-sama —le reclamó Shizune—. Sea más sería por favor.

—Es culpa de ese niño —respondió tranquilamente la Sannin—. Viene aquí a molestarnos y ni siquiera nos dice porque. Juraría que se parece al molesto de Naruto.

—¿Molesto? —la Sannin asintió, Naruto se enojo más, pero se tragó su enojo—. Y ese Naruto es un buen chico.

—Bueno, ¡Ja! —se burló Tsunade, Shizune ya había entendido el porque de las indirectas del niño—. Es un pequeño molesto, travieso, odioso que solo piensa en si mismo —Shizune interrumpió a su maestra tosiendo varias veces, Tsunade entendió la indirecta—. …pero es un buen chico, se puede confiar siempre en él, además de que le ve el lado positivo a todo y jamás se rinde.

Naruto estaba muy feliz ante las palabras de "su tía", creyendo obviamente que ella no sabía que el era del que hablaban. Tsunade al ver feliz a Naruto, le agradeció a su pupila por su ayuda, esta solo sonrió.

—Pero sabe que sería lo mejor Tsunade-sama —empezó Shizune, debía hacer quedar muy bien a su maestra.

—No, que sería Shizune —contestó Tsunade con un claro tonó de voz fingido.

—El tener a ese Naruto aquí, podría invitarle algo para comer —Naruto se alegro ante esta idea y estaba por revelar su identidad, ya se había quitado el gorro de chef, descubriendo su cabello rubio, cuando…

—Sería buena idea Shizune, se que es un chico en pleno crecimiento. Que tal si lo buscamos y lo invitamos a un almuerzo de Ramen —Naruto sacó en cuenta una cosa, aun seguía de repartidor.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, cree que sea correcto. No es muy tarde como para almorzar —Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, su pedido de Ramen aun lo seguían esperando. Ahora Ichiraku y Hinata lo iban a matar.

—¡RA-RAMEN! —Naruto salió corriendo perdiéndose de vista de las dos confundidas mujeres.

—¿Fue algo que dijimos? —preguntó confundida Tsunade, pero Shizune tampoco la podía ayudar, estaba igual de confundida que ella.

—No sé, a lo mejor es alérgico al Ramen —respondió sin pensarlo Shizune.

—Podría ser. Recuérdamelo luego para no invitarlo nunca a comer Ramen —Shizune asintió.

—Por cierto Tsunade –sama. ¿Es tía realmente de ese niño? —preguntó algo curiosa Shizune—. Es que, como el niño también es rubio.

—No es mi sobrino, simplemente le prometí cuidarlo a su madre. Una vieja amiga mía —respondió Tsunade de lo más tranquila—. Fue en la época oscura, cuando el Kyubi mató a muchos.

—Pero Tsunade-sama. Si le pidieron que lo cuidara… ¿Por qué dejó Konoha? —intervino Shizune.

—Cuide del pequeño Naruto hasta que pudo valerse por si solo. Tuve que dejarlo porque tenía una promesa más grande a cuestas —Tsunade sonrió viendo a Shizune—. Tenía una sobrina real, a la que debía cuidar.

Continuara.


	7. Mi Demonio Interior 1

**Fics de Naruto.**

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.  
Capítulo Siete: Mi Demonio Interior. (Parte Uno)  
Naruto y Hinata se conocen o El Primer Corte de Cabello de la Pequeña Hyuga.**

Naruto había salido corriendo literalmente sin dirección, como era obvio, terminó más perdido que antes. Asustado y con hambre, el pobre niño se sentó en un viejo columpió de la academia ninja, como era feriado, nadie estaba presente, así que, no lo podrían molestar mientras lloraba.

—Hi-Hinata, donde estas —hablaba entre sollozos el pequeño Naruto, aun cuando no podía ver a su amiga invisible, si solía sentirla, pero ahora nada—. ¿Estas conmigo? ¿Tú también me dejaste?

El rubio se secó las lágrimas e intentó dejar de llorar, pero fue imposible. Una imagen empezó a aparecer en su mente, una imagen que no lo había dejado desde hace varios años atrás, en aquella ocasión, cuando sucedió aquello con Hinata.

—Flash Back a los Recuerdos de Naruto—

Tsunade acababa de marcharse y solo se había despedido del rubio con una carta, en la cual le explicaba que su sobrina se había quedado sola y debía cuidarla. Como toda la familia de esta había fallecido, la habían enviado fuera de Konoha con unos parientes, pero estos estaban afrontando una mala situación y ella debía encargarse ahora de su sobrina.

—Tía Tsunade me dejo —lloró el rubio, quien no sabiendo que hacer y aun muy joven, salió a la calle a buscarla—. ¡TÍA TSUNADE! ¡TÍA TSUNADE! —repetía Naruto en todos lados, sin excito.

Varias horas después ya casi sin voz de tanto gritar y con los ojos completamente secos, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no encontraría a Tsunade. Quiso llorar, pero ya no le brotaban las lágrimas, lo peor, es que no sabía como llegar a su casa, estaba en un vecindario que jamás había visto.

—Tía Tsunade —habló casi sin voz el rubio, antes de caer en la calle muy cansado, Naruto aun podía escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero le costaba reaccionar.

—Ma-mamá, mida allá —una pequeña niña de cabello azul tiró del kimono de su madre, haciendo que se fijará donde señalaba.

—Por Dios, que le pasó a ese pequeño —la mujer, muy amable, corrió a ver al niño desmayado—. Hinata ven, necesitamos llevarlos rápido a casa.

—Sí mamá —fue lo último que escuchó el rubio antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando Naruto despertó, posiblemente varias horas después, se encontró en una enorme habitación, decorada con todo tipo de dibujos florales y muñecos de felpa. Una habitación muy femenina para su gusto, aunque claro, prácticamente ni habitación tenía él, toda su sala, era su casa completa.

—Que lindo —exclamó el rubio viendo las sábanas de lana que lo cubrían.

—Ga-gashias. M-me las tejió mi mamá —exclamó una pequeñita de ojos blancos y cabello muy azul—. ¿E-estas ben? —Naruto asintió, la pequeña se emocionó mucho.

—Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki, donde estoy —la pequeñita se mostró muy interesada en el nombre del rubio, sin embargo, a este ni siquiera le importaba saber el nombre de su salvadora.

—M-me-me me lla-llamo Hi-Hinata —habló algo nerviosa la niña, mas a Naruto no le importaba mucho.

—Si, si, que bonito. Dime Jirafa, dónde estoy —habló aburrido el rubio.

—¡ES HINATA! —gritó algo molesta la pequeña pelizual.

—Como sea, ¿qué hago aquí? —pero la pregunta de Naruto fue respondida, pero por otra persona.

—Hinata te encontró tirado en la calle —respondió una mujer embarazada, que acaba de entrar al cuarto trayendo un preparado de ramen, por su semejanza con Hinata se podía deducir con facilidad que era su madre—. Deberías agradecerle que te vio o de lo contrarió, quizás no estuvieras vivo.

—Gra-gracias Hinata-san —respondió Naruto apenado, Hinata se sonrojo aun más que este.

—Te preparé algo de comer. No es gran cosa, solo son fideos de ramen a los que les agregue agua hervida —Naruto al ver el plato, se emociono tanto, como si su cena fuera un banquete—. No soy buena cocinando, así que, es lo mejor que pude hacer.

—Gracias por la comida —ni siquiera esperó a que le sirvieran, Naruto agarró el plato y empezó a comer. Hinata se veía algo confundida, no dejaba de morar al rubio sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Su madre se había fijado en ello.

—¿Qué tal, esta rico? —Naruto asintió, sin dejar de sorber. El ritual de alimentación de Naruto, le pareció algo increíble a Hinata, jamás había visto a nadie comer así en toda su vida. La cenas en su casa, eran siempre, tan formales y aburridas, apenas y se cruzaba palabra—. Me alegro, ven Hinata.

La madre de Hinata se sentó en la enorme cama de su hija, donde se encontraba descansando el rubio. Hinata se sentó sobre las piernas de su madre. Esta la beso y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello, Naruto, quien no dejaba de comer, no despegaba los ojos de Hinata y su madre.

—Tienes un lindo cabello Hinata —Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar el comentarió de Naruto—. Pero te quedaría mejor más corto.

—¿Ma-ma corto? —Hinata se sujeto su cabello, apenas y le llegaba un poco más debajo del cuello—. ¡D-de vedad!

—Eto… si —fue la respuesta seca del rubio ante la mirada insistente de Hinata.

—Mamí, cótame e cabello, si —la madre de Hinata suspiró, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su pequeña hija se dejará influenciar tanto, menos por un desconocido.

—Estas segura Hinata —Hinata asintió fervientemente, su madre suspiró derrotada antes de sacar las tijeras de la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Comenzó a cortar unos mechones de cabello azul, hasta que le dejo el cabello corto a Hinata—. Listo.

Hinata se levantó y comenzó a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, aunque lo que en realidad hacia, era ver a Naruto, quien se reflejaba en el fondo. Naruto pareció estar de acuerdo con el nuevo "look" de Hinata y levantó un pulgar en aprobación, Hinata casi se desmaya de la emoción.

—Bueno Hinatita, es hora de irse a bañar. Debes cambiarte para poder estar lista para la cena con tu padre y las cabezas del clan —Hinata odiaba esas cenas, debía cuidarse de todo, movimientos involuntarios, ruidos al comer, gestos e incluso bostezos cundo escuchaba las interminables y aburridas historias de los otros miembros del clan.

—Esta bien mamá —hablo algo desencantada Hinata.

—Vamos, vamos, que esta vez tienes un motivo diferente por el que estar alegre —Hinata moró confundida a su madre—. Esta vez tendrás un invitado especial a comer —habló señalando a Naruto.

—Voy mamá… —Hinata salió corriendo en dirección del baño, mientras en el camino se iba desvistiendo sin importarle nada.

—¡HINATA! Calma corazón, eres una dama —sonrió la madre de Hinata, luego miró pícaramente al rubio—. Así que novio.¿ También estas listo para tu cambio de Look?

Continuara.


	8. Mi Demonio Interior 2

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**

**Capítulo Ocho: Mi Demonio Interior. (Parte Dos)**

**Cena en la Mansión Hyuga o La Llegada de Hanabi.**

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa sentaba a la mesa, no porque tuviera que cenar con su padre o las demás cabezas del clan, sino, porque Naruto estaba sentado a su lado. Hinata no sabía como actuar, como hablar, como comer… incluso como respirar. En la mesa también estaban los representantes de la rama secundaria del clan, Hizashi el hermano gemelo de Hiashi y su hijo Neji, quien estaba sentado junto a Naruto.

—Na-Na-Na… —susurraba en una débil voz Hinata—. Na-Na-Naruto-kun.

Por suerte la voz de Hinata era muy baja o su padre pudiera haberla oído, mencionar ese nombre, el cual estaba vetado en toda la mansión Hyuga. Por otra parte, gracias al cambio de de apariencia de Naruto, era muy difícil reconocer que era este, ya que aparte del nuevos vestuario que le quedaba muy ñoño, también le habían puesto una peluca castaño oscuro y sus ojos estaban cubiertos con unos lentes.

—Dime hija mía, ¿qué tal tu día hoy? —Hiashi empezó su usual charla con su hija, para Hinata esto ya era algo rutinario. Su padre preguntaba y ella contestaba, luego cambiaba de tema, sin importarle nada más. Era quizás su única conversación en todo el día.

—Bi-bien papá —fue la respuesta que daba siempre Hinata, por lo general, su padre se conformaba con esa simple respuesta, pero esta vez parecía que no.

—Y dime Hinata… —Hizashi, el hermano de Hiashi, que también estaba en la mesa como representante de la rama secundaria, se sobresalto al escuchar a su hermano llamar a su propia hija por su nombre y no era el único en notarlo. Se sorprendió tanto que casi se atraganta con la comida, por suerte nadie lo notó.

—¿Qué hicimos mal? —se preguntó algo nerviosa la madre de Hinata—. Creí que el disfraz era perfecto.

—Oye, tú quien eres, eres amigo de Hinata-sama —le preguntó en voz baja Neji a Naruto, este seguía de lo más tranquilo comiendo todo lo que pudiera—. ¿Pasó algo con Hinata-sama? —pero Naruto no respondía, solo comía.

—…¿Por qué te cortaste de pronto el cabello? —la madre de Hinata suspiró algo más aliviada, no había descubierto a Naruto, solo era una pregunta común y corriente de un padre interesándose por su hija.

—¡MOMENTO! Desde cuando Hiashi se interesa por cualquier cosa que le pase a Hinata —había gato encerrado ahí y la madre de la peliazul interrogada, estaba más nerviosa que esta.

—¿Te gustas? —fue la respuesta inocente de la pequeña—. Lo vi en una revista y mamá me dijo que me vería bonita —aunque no era costumbre de Hinata el mentir, había logrado su cometido, desviar la atención de su padre de ella y pasarla a su madre—. Perdón mamita —susurró Hinata.

—¿Qué yo que? —habló casi instintivamente la madre de Hinata al ver a su esposo dirigirle una mirada inquirí ente.

—La próxima vez que decidas cortarle el cabello a mi hija, espero me avises antes —fue lo único que dijo Hiashi antes de volver a comer. La paz volvió a reinar en la cena, pero por poco tiempo.

—Oye, te pregunto que quien eres… —seguía interrogando Neji a Naruto, este estaba comenzando a cansarse y tarde o temprano, regaría la sopa—. Eres amiga de Hinata-sama, dónde la conociste, eres de este pueblo.

—Neji, hijo, no deberías molestar así a un invitado de tu prima —trató de tranquilizar Hizashi a su hijo, sabía que su hermano era de temperamento volátil.

—Pero quiero saber quien es el invitado de Hinata-sama —para este momento, Hiashi, que había pasado de Naruto como de un bicho cualquiera, también se habían interesado en saber quien era este.

—Dime pequeño. ¿Quién eres tú? —la madre de Hinata escupió la bebida al escuchar esto.

—Dale con lo mismo, todos en esta familia son un montón de raros y aburridos —respondió Naruto algo molesto—. El Nene no deja de molestarme, la otra es una niñata que rara vez levanta la cara del suelo, el padre un amargado —una vena se estaba formando en la frente de Hiashi al escuchar a Naruto hablar así—. Lo repetiré por última vez… ¡Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki!

—¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! —se levantó molesto Hiashi al escuchar ese nombre, su hermano intentó calmarlo, pero no lo consiguió, todos en la mesa se asuataron—. ¿Qué hace aquí el hijo de ese maldito de Yondaime?

—¿Yondaime? —se preguntó a si mismo Naruto, había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no recordaba donde.

—Por favor, calma cariño —la madre de Hinata intentaba calmar a su esposo, pero no lo conseguía, Hiashi estaba bastante furioso. Hinata estaba muy asustada y su primo Neji intentaba reconfortarla.

—Hinata-sama, no este asustada. Tío solo bromea —pero en el fondo Neji sabía que Hiashi podía llegar a ser muy terrible.

Todos en la habitación estaban asustados ante la forma de actuar de Hiashi, el lider y cabeza del clan Hyuga, por lo general no era de los que mostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, siempre intentaba ocultarlos tras una máscara de suma seriedad. Pero ahora era muy diferente.

—¡MALDITO YONDAIME! —Hiashi miró a Naruto muy molesto, por su parte al rubio le daba igu. Hiashi luego se fijó en un detalle que había pasado inadvertido hasta ahora, Hinata parecía estar sufriendo más por Naruto, que el mismo.

—N-n-n-no-no-no l-le-le ha-hagas d-da-ño a Na-naruto-kun, papito —aquella vena en la frente de Hiashi, parecía que ya se iba a reventar—. Po-por fa-favor —Hinata casi nunca le pedía nada a su padre y el era conciente de ello, pero la petición de ahora era muy diferente.

—Hi-Hinata tú… —Hiashi miró a Hinata de una forma muy despectiva, tanto, que asustó a la pequeña niña y su madre se sobresaltó—. No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra por hoy.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar la pequeña Hinata, quien reventó a llorar en los brazos de su primo Neji. Naruto no sabía que diablos había ocurrido en esa casa, además no le importaba mucho, tan solo quería salir de esa casa llena de locos. La madre de Hinata comenzó con el trabajo de parto, la escena que acababa de suceder, había sido demasiado para ella.

—¡RÁPIDO HERMANO! —gritó apresurado Hizashi al ver el estado de su cuñada—. Ve por el médico, e-esta entrando en labor.

Hiashi quien no sabía como reaccionar, ya que en parte, todo el escándalo había empezado por su culpa; no lograba siquiera ni articular palabra alguna, mucho menos moverse. Neji seguía consolando a Hinata mientras Hizashi atendía a su cuñada. Naruto al ver la oportunidad, decidió actuar.

—¡YO IRÉ! —gritó el rubio antes de salir lo más a prisa de la habitación y de la casa. Todo el mundo dentro, quedó con una muy buena impresión de él, aunque en realidad, ni siquiera sabían porque se había ofrecido de voluntario—. Si, yo iré. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de esa casa de locos.

Pasaron treinta minutos antes de que Naruto regresará con un médico del hospital, vaya a saber como consiguió traerlo, ya que el hospital de Konoha no hacia visitas a domicilio, pero lo cierto es que lo logró. Incluso el médico felicitó a Naruto por sus reflejos, ya que de no ser por él, todo se hubiera complicado.

—Gra-gracias Naruto-kun —habló un arrepentido Hiashi—. Pe-perdón por todo.

—Espero que sepan que la condición de la bebita no es critica —habló muy serió el doctor—. Pero deberían llevarla más tarde al hospital. Ahora necesitó que me ayuden con el papeleo.

Hiashi y Hizashi salieron con el médico, mientras Naruto, Hinata y Neji se quedaron con la exhausta madre y la recién nacida. Hinata se fijó en su nueva hermanita, aun no abría los ojos, pero parecía estarle sonriendo, Neji no sabía que decir, mientras Naruto, solo pensaba en irse de ahí, ya incluso se le había olvidado el motivo por el que había acabado en esa casa en primer lugar.

—Gra-gracias por todo Naruto —habló muy exhausta la madre de Hinata, con su bebé en brazos—. Sin ti, esta pequeña señorita no hubiera nacido —dijo dándole un beso a la somnolienta recién nacida.

—Gra-gracias Na-Naruto-kun —habló muy avergonzada Hinata, sin siquiera dejar de ver sus dedos, con los que parecía estar jugando mientras hablaba—. Y-yo-uo si-siempre cre-creí en ti —susurró muy débilmente Hinata.

—¿Y cómo se va a llamar mi prima, tía? —preguntó Neji muy ansioso, al igual que todos los demás presentes.

—Esta curiosa la niña, ¿cómo le pondrá? —preguntó Naruto hincándola con el dedo, la pequeña empezó a llorar a todo pulmón—. ¡Qué ruidosa es! —todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque la pequeña acababa de llegar al mundo, ya se hacia notar. Sin embargo, de pronto se quedó en silencio.

—Ya se durmió mi hermanita —exclamó Hinata algo más tranquila.

—Que ruidosa es, ni bien llega y ya esta queriendo acaparar toda la atención —exclamó el rubio entre risas—. Parecen esos fuegos artificiales que encienden en las fiestas. Todos les prestan atención como sino hubiera nada más, llenan el cielo de ruido y luego, desaparecen.

—Na-Naruto-kun, no compares a mi hermanita con unos fuegos artificiales —habló algo seria Hinata.

—Fuegos Artificiales… —habló en tono pensativo la madre de Hinata, todos la vieron ansiosos—. No sería mala idea. Son preciosos y se hacen notar, crean bellos recuerdos, aunque son fugaces, viven en nuestros corazones —exclamó tocando el pecho de la recién nacida, la pequeñita rió—. Por ello, tu nombre será… Hanabi.


	9. Mi Demonio Interior 3

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**

**Capítulo Nueve: Mi Demonio Interior. (Parte Tres)**

**Misión S: Hacia el cuarto de Hinata.**

Pasada toda la agitación del nacimiento de la pequeña Hanabi, los Hyuga en agradecimiento, habían invitado a Naruto a quedarse a dormir esa noche. Para alegría de Hinata, Naruto había aceptado la invitación, como no hacerlo, si tendría todo tipo de manjares en abundancia y lo mejor, gratis. Además, por mucho que Naruto extrañara su hogar, no había nadie esperándolo en el.

—Espero esté cómodo joven héroe —bromeó la madre de Neji, quien acaba de arropar a Naruto—.Espero se lleven bien, buenas noches a ambos.

Naruto había sido enviado a la habitación de Neji, a dormir junto con este. Habían varias habitaciones en la casa central, pero por un "pequeño accidente" ocasionado por el mismo Naruto, ninguna de esas habitaciones se podía usar. Hinata había sugerido que Naruto se quedará a dormir en su habitación, cosa que no le hizo gracia a su padre, pero luego de discutirlo, la madre de Neji propuso que durmiera con su hijo.

—Buenas noches Neji-kun —Neji sonrió ante la caricia del beso de su madre—. Que duermas bien, joven héroe —Naruto se molestó un poco ante la acción de la mujer que recién conocía, pero no pudo negar que le gusto recibir un beso tan cariñoso en la mejilla—. Duerman bien.

La madre de Neji apagó las luces y cerró la puerta, espero un momento fuera de la habitación, al escuchar ruidos volvió a entrar y regañar a ambos niños por no estar descansando. Luego del regaño, ambos niños prometieron dormir, así que la madre de Neji se retiro tranquilamente.

—Ne, ne, oye Neji. ¿Estas dormido? —preguntó Naruto desde el suelo, donde estaba el futon en el que estaba acostado.

—Tu que crees Naruto-kun, luego de observar como nació Hanabi-sama y ver lo preocupada que estaba Hinata-sama, no puedo pegar los ojos —habló muy serió Neji, pero no recibió respuesta alguna—. ¡NARUTO-KUN! —gritó molestó Neji, Naruto se despertó en el acto.

—¿!Qué, qué pasa!? —preguntó muy sobresaltado Naruto.

—Naruto-kun, cuando alguien te habla debes por respeto escucharlo —Naruto asintió aburrido, no le gustaba que lo regañaran—. Ahora, me podrías decir, como puedes dormir después de lo que te conté.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué me contaste? —Neji estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo al rubio, pero no lo hizo ya que escuchó afuera los pasos de su madre.

—Pues te mencione que luego ver el nacimiento de Hanabi-sama, observar muy preocupada a mi prima Hinata-sama y el debilitado estado de salud de mi tía, no podía dormir —Naruto se quedó pensando un momento, Neji esta vez estaba admirado de Naruto, se estaba tomando en serió lo que le dijo.

—¿Me podrías decir quienes son Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama? Es que no me recuerdo bien —Neji se cayó de la cama ante este comentario

—Estuviste todo el día con Hinata-sama y no recuerdas quien es —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Dios, como Hinata-sama se pudo fijar en alguien como tú —esta vez Naruto estaba más confundido que al comienzo—. Hinata es la niña pequeña de cabello azul corto, con preciosos ojos blancos y que estaba con el vestido corto azul.

—Hinata… Hinata… Hinata… —seguía repitiéndose el rubio—. Me suena ese nombre.

—¡Pasaron juntos todo el día! —comentó Neji molesto—. Como es posible que la recuerdes.

—¡AH YA! —Neji miró ilusionado a Naruto—. ¿No es la chica esa que estaba entrenando afuera del parque con unos cuchillos?

—Eres un idiota. No se si lo haces a propósito —Cansado y molestó, Neji se levantó, tomo la mano de Naruto y ambos salieron de la habitación—. Guarda silencio y has solo lo que te diga, entendiste—. Naruto iba a hablar, pero Neji le tapó la boca—. Acaso no entiendes, vamos a visitar a Hinata. De una buena vez saldrás de dudas.

Neji tiró del bazo de Naruto y ambos comenzaron a caminar, ya que estaban en la mansión secundaria del clan, no había mucha vigilancia como en la principal. Aun así Neji no quería cometer ningún tipo de error, menos al estar cargando con peso extra que dificultaba su trabajo.

—Silencio, creo que hay alguien —Neji soltó a Naruto y comenzó a hacer sellos—. ¡BYAKUGAN!

De inmediato activó su Byakugan, el Doujutsu característico de su clan y el cual además, se suponía que no lo podría activar un niño tan pequeño, menos sin haber sido entrenado rigurosamente en todas las técnicas y principios del clan.

—Es mamá… pero cambio de dirección. Regreso a su habitación —describía Neji todo lo que observaba, Naruto estaba maravillado con eso.

—Eres como Superman, puedes ver a través de las cosas —habló muy feliz Naruto, aunque Neji tomó ese cumplido como una broma de mal gusto—. Ne, Ne, puedes hacer algo más.

—Ahora cállate o uso también mi visión de láser y te derrito la cabeza —Naruto se tapó la boca, se había tomado muy en serió el comentario de Neji, este solo rió para sus adentros—. Bueno, podemos escapar por esta habitación.

Ambos niños entraron a una de las habitaciones desiertas y abrieron la ventana, como estaban en la planta baja, no hubo ningún problema en que salieran por ahí. Afuera, ya en el patio, empezaban los problemas, los miembros de la rama secundaría siempre hacían rondas de vigilancia, pero gracias al Byakugan de Neji eso no era problema, ya que la rama secundaria, no dominaba la técnica también como la rama principal y eso le daba mucha ventaja sobre ellos.

—Ahora cuando te diga, correremos lo más a prisa. Entendiste —Naruto asintió, aun con las manos sobre la boca—. Y ya sácate las manos de ahí, que lo que te dije era broma.

—¿Era una broma? Yo te creí —Neji le hizo una señal a Naruto para que guardará silencio.

—Ahora viene lo difícil, la mansión principal esta más custodiada, así que… ¡Haz todo lo que te diga! —Naruto asintió.

Fue una labor titánica el cruzar toda la mansión vigilada y llegar al corredor donde se encontraba el cuarto de Hinata, pero de no ser porque Neji tenía un dominio magistral de Byakugan, jamás hubieran podido llegar hasta ahí. Cuando ambos ya se encontraban seguros, Neji detuvo a Naruto.

—¡Viene mi tío! Si nos descubre aquí nos mata. Y no es broma —Naruto tragó saliva, iba a pagar con su vida todo por la loca idea de ese niño que recién conocía, nada que ver—. ¡Falsa alarma! Iba a visitar a mi tía y a la bebé. Estamos a salvo Naruto —pero al voltearse Neji, se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había ido—. ¡Dónde se metió este idiota!

Naruto asustado por lo que había dicho Neji se había metido en el primer cuarto que había encontrado abierto, ese cuarto irónicamente era el de la persona a la que se supone irían a visitar. Cuando Naruto entró, encontró un cuarto muy oscuro, de no ser por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana no se podría ver nada.

—Hola, hay alguien —el rubio camino dos pasos y tropezó en una pila de ropa, cuando levantó la cabeza observo algo que rara vez se veía todos los días, la imagen de una preciosa chica bailando frente a la ventana—. Es muy linda… e-espera ¡ESTA DESNUDA!

—Fin del Flash Back a los Recuerdos de Naruto—

Naruto se sobresalto al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba, al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que era su amigo y futuro sensei, Iruka Al parecer se había quedado revisando papeles en la academia, al acabar con el papeleo y retirándose hacia su casa, se topó con Naruto, preocupado por el, lo llamó.

—¿Te sucede algo Naruto? —Naruto se fijo en Iruka y solo se secó los ojos, sonrió vivamente—. Supongo que era imaginación mía.

—¿Qué haces hasta esta hora sensei? —preguntó Naruto inquieto al ver a Iruka en la academia.

—Pues me tuve que quedar a llenar correctamente los papeles de CIERTO ninja que me hizo un total enredo. Me tomó toda la mañana, pero al fin creo que ya puede entrar a la Academia Ninja de Konoha.

—Todo por un niño que no supo escribir bien —habló sin pensarlo Naruto—. No le hubieras arreglado nade y lo hubieras mandado a repetir el año —Iruka suspiró, Naruto aun no se había dado cuenta, de que del niño que hablaban, era precisamente de él.

—Por cierto Naruto, ¿tienes hambre? —Naruto asintió ilusionado—. No he comido desde el desayuno, así que porque no vamos a comer un tazón de Ramen. Yo invito.

—¡RAMEN! —Naruto recordó de nueva cuenta lo que había estado haciendo y corrió nuevamente sin rumbo, Iruka lo vio muy confundido. Segundos más tarde Naruto regresó a la academia—. Oye Sensei, ¿sabes donde queda la casa Haruno?


	10. …y entonces la vi!

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**

**Capítulo Diez: …y entonces la vi!**

Naruto había llegado a la famosa casa Haruno, se decía que de esta familia salían muy buenos usuarios de Genjutsu, así como habían provisto a la aldea de varios ninjas médicos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Naruto, fue el oír, que en la casa Haruno, había una niña pelirrosa como de su edad.

—¿Tocaré la puerta? —se preguntó para si mismo el rubio, hasta que se decidió a hacerlo—. Espero que me den buena propina.

Naruto no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que la gran puerta por fin se abrió, el paisaje que vio cuando la puerta se abrió por completo… lo desilusionó del todo.

—No era como me imaginaba que debía ser una casa famosa —exclamó sin pensarlo el rubio, mas una personita si lo había escuchado, aquella que había abierto la puerta.

—P-perdón, mi casa no es muy bonita —habló una tímida niña de cabello rosa.

—E-e-e-es muy linda —pensó Naruto maravillado al ver a tan preciosa niña—. No que va, ahora que la veo mejor, tú casa es más increíble de lo que pensaba.

—¡De verdad! —habló emocionada la pequeña.

—Claro, es muy linda y tiene mucho ambiente a familia, no a casa de ricos —Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, de seguro con esto ya la había conquistado.

—Gra-gracias —sonrió la pequeña de cabello rosa, Naruto se quedó embobado viendo la cálida sonrisa de su anfitriona.

—Lo olvidaba —habló Naruto saliendo del encanto— Soy de la tienda de Ichiraku, traje el ramen que pidieron.

—El ramen, voy a decirle a mamá —la pequeña niña volvió a entrar, dejando solo al rubio en la puerta.

—Que niña más linda —exclamó Naruto aun pensando en la pequeña que se había retirado—. Me preguntó cuando regresará.

Pero Naruto no tuvo que esperar mucho, sus ruegos fueron respondidos con prontitud… aunque no con el cien por ciento de exactitud. Su pequeña anfitriona regreso, aunque no lucía exactamente como hace un momento, es más, parecía como sino fuera ella, quizás su hermana gemela.

—¡Qué aun sigue aquí! —exclamó la peli rosada muy enojada—. Mamá dice que ya te traerá el dinero y que cuidado con que el pedido no este completo.

—Dattebayo —fue la única respuesta de Naruto, acaso la primera niña que vio se quedó dentro y le enviaron a la hermana más molesta.

—Aparte de bobo, pareces no oír bien —exclamó aun más molesta la pelirrosada—. Si el pedido de mamá no esta completo… ¡TE MATO!

Naruto retrocedió algo asustado, si esa era la gemela de la primera chica, quería decir que era su hermana, si eso era cierto, de llegarse a casar con la primera niña que conoció, esa pequeña demonio sería su familia. Peor aun, si la hermana era así como sería la madre. Ahora entendía Naruto, porque esa niña estaba tan asustada.

—Como no estar asustados viviendo en una casa de locos —habló casi sin pensarlo Naruto, pero su "amiga" presente si lo escucho.

—Con que casa de locos —la pequeña levantó el puño con claras intenciones de golpear a Naruto—. No te basto con decir que mi casa no era la gran cosa…

Naruto ya estaba por hacer su testamento, cuando apareció la madre de la pequeña, deteniendo, para su suerte, el que lo fueran a asesinar. La madre de la niña, pues no era una mujer impresionante, de hecho su encanto era bastante simple, casi como sino lo tuviera, aunque lucía bastante tranquila.

—Sakura te he dicho que no te comportes así, entra a la casa —la pequeña asintió y entró, no sin antes amenazar a Naruto con el puño—. Dios, esta niña y sus cambios de humor. Si sigue así no tendré más remedio que darle un buen tratamiento de Genjutsu. En buena hora no tiene hermanas o sino.

—Sakura —al menos Naruto sacó algo de utilidad, el nombre de aquella chica era Sakura, aunque era una loca desatada y en extremo peligrosa… cuando se tranquilizaba, era muy linda. Hubiera sido más fácil si hubieran sido dos chicas diferentes en lugar de una sola—. Sakura, ella era muy linda.

—Esta niña, en fin, cuanto es que te debo chico —pero el rubio yacía perdido en sus sueños junto a Sakura, la primera que vio y la que en verdad le fascino—. Ara, ara… así que mi niña tiene un admirador. Sakura, ven acá un momento.

—Si, mamá —apareció de nuevo Sakura, esta vez, con una personalidad un poco más centrada—. Aun sigue aquí el chico del ramen.

—Quiero que me hagas un favor Sakura —sonrió pícaramente su madre, Sakura asintió—. Quiero que le des un beso a este chico.


	11. La Pequeña Princesa de Rosado

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**

**Capítulo Once: La Pequeña Princesa de Rosado.**

Sakura no podía creer lo que su madre le había pedido, Sakura aceptaba mucha de las bromas de su madre, al no tener otra hermanita, se sentía en muchas ocasiones como el juguete de esta.; pero esto ya era el colmo. Jamás aceptaría una petición como esa, ni que estuviera muerta.

—¡ESTAS LOCA MAMÁ!—gritó Sakura muy enojada, aunque casi al instante se tranquilizo—. Como crees que pueda andar besando a alguien que recién conozco, mucho menos a un chico que reparte ramen a domicilio.

—Vamos Sakura, imagínate que es Sasuke Uchiha —bromeó su madre, Sakura se sonrojo—. Mira, si hasta se le parece un poco —mintió su madre.

—Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun —el tono de rojo en la cara de Sakura se elevo a tal extremo, que de sus orejas empezó a salir humo, lo que significaba…

—Bien, sino estoy mal, ahora viene la Sakura enamoradiza —sonrió su madre.

—Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura apenada sin levantar su cabeza del suelo, para este momento Naruto ya había terminado su sueño.

—¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó confundido Naruto al ver a Sakura de esa forma—. ¡Esta tan linda!

—Si quieres una buena propina, debes hacer lo que te diga —Naruto no comprendió lo que le decían, pero por una propina, haría lo que fuera—. Ahora tu turno…

Sin previó aviso Naruto fue despojado en un segundo de toda su ropa y le fue colocado un traje muy parecido al de cierto ninja último miembro de uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha. Naruto reconoció el traje como el de un Uchiha, pero realmente no conocía a nadie de ese clan, aun.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Naruto, pero solo recibió un gesto para que guardara silencio.

Sakura parecía algo confundida, luego de quedarse observando un buen rato a Naruto, sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de este. Naruto no podía estar de lo más feliz, confundido y mucho, pero en extremo feliz. Sakura comenzó a besar el rostro del rubio pensando que era otra persona.

—Bueno, supongo que con esto se paga tu propina —dijo tranquilamente la madre de Sakura recogiendo el ramen—. Ahora regresa con mi hija hasta dentro de hora y media, voy a estar algo ocupada comiendo —fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Nani? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Naruto, antes de que Sakura lo jalara del brazo—. Sa-Sakura espera.

—Nada de espera Sasuke-kun, ya hemos esperado tanto —respondió una enamoradiza Sakura tirando aun del brazo de Naruto—. Ya hasta mi madre nos dio la bendición, vamos a la feria.

Aunque le molestaba ser llamado Sasuke, Naruto debía de admitir que una oportunidad como esa era imperdible. Así que asumiendo el nombre de Sasuke, decidió pasar todo el día con Sakura, aun cuando luego tanto Hinata como Ichiraku le reclamaran por su decisión.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, tenemos una feria a la cual asistir —Sakura miró ilusionada al que creía era Sasuke y se agarró fuertemente de su brazo, tal como una boa constrictor que no desea soltar a su presa—. Sa-Sakura-chan, podrías soltarme un poco. Creo que ya no siento mi brazo.

—Pe-perdón Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura muy avergonzada al tiempo que se soltaba de "Sasuke".

—No hay problema Sakura—respondió Naruto sujetándole el brazo—. Vamos a la feria.

Mientras Naruto se divertía con su nueva "novia", Hinata se moría de la preocupación esperando a que Naruto regresara, mientras Ichiraku se moría pero de la rabia, ya que habían llegado más pedidos y su único repartidor se había esfumado hace más de una hora.

—¿Dónde esta Naruto? —habló muy molesto Ichiraku, Ayame su hija, ya no sabía que excusa inventar para disculpar a Naruto.

—Calma papá, debe habérsele presentado algo muy grave en el camino —aunque esto ya ni Ayame se lo creía; desde hace rato, le había perdido toda la confianza a su joven protegido—. ¿Naruto donde estas?

Pero Ayame no era la única que se preocupaba por el paradero del joven aprendiz y ahora repartidor de comida, Hinata, quien había regresado por tercera ocasión a la tienda de Ramen luego de buscar sin cansancio a Naruto; seguía muy preocupada.

—¡Nunca debí separarme de Naruto-kun! —habló muy triste y casi al borde de las lágrimas Hinata—. S-Si-si-si le-le-le pa-pasa al-algo malo a Na-Naruto-kun —Hinata apenas podía articular palabra alguna, su tristeza era tanta, que sin quererlo, empezó a llorar—. ¡Yo no me lo perdonaré!

Hinata cayó de rodillas sollozando por la desaparición de Naruto, sin siquiera saber lo que realmente hacia el rubio. Una mano se poso suavemente sobre la cabeza de Hinata y empezó a reconfortarla, Hinata pudo sentir la caricia inconfundible de las manos de su madre y levantó la cabeza.

—¡MAMÁ! —exclamó Hinata viendo a su lado a su difunta madre, obviamente nadie más las podía ver—. ¡Mamita! —Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, esta la abrazó y la besó—. Mamita, te extrañe mucho.

—Mi pequeña Hinata, estas cada día más grande —la madre de Hinata seguía acariciando y besando a su hija, Hinata se sentía muy consentida y le gustaba—. Ahora dime mi niña. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¡MA-MAMÁ! ¡LE PASO ALGO MALO A NARUTO-KUN! —comenzó a llorar Hinata como magdalena sobre los brazos de su madre.

—Este yerno mió —habló algo molesta la madre de Hinata—. Mira que hacerte esto. ¡Esta noche le jalo las patas!

Luego de llorar tanto, Hinata se desmayó, lo que aprovechó su madre para llevarla a la casa del rubio y recostarla en la cama. Al hacerlo, inconcientemente, Hinata quien estaba muy triste y sollozando aun, se abrasó del pijama del rubio y se tranquilizó.

—El poder del amor —exclamó sonriente su madre, luego cambió de expresión—. Ahora debo ir a arruinarle su cita a ese desconsiderado yerno mío.


	12. Una Rival para Hinata

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**

**Capítulo Doce: Una Rival para Hinata.**

.Naruto paseaba de lo lindo junto a Sakura, sin preocuparse ya por su trabajo o por su querida Hinata. Se acaba de subir a la rueda de la fortuna y ahora pensaba llevar a Sakura a un lugar oscuro para poder besarla. Sakura por su lado estaba encantada, seguía como si todo fuera un hermoso campo de flores. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que sucedería.

—Oye Sakura-chan —habló el rubio en tonó galante—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa embrujada?

—Casa embrujada —Sakura se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaría a solas con "Sasuke" —. Bu-bueno, vamos.

—Sí, lo ahora será mía —exclamó el rubio triunfante.

—¿Dijiste algo Sasuke-kun? —Sakura miró fijamente a Naruto, este trató de mentir.

—No, nada. Solo que nos apuremos o se podría llenar la fila —mintió el rubio para desviar la atención.

Pero en un día ordinario, a una feria de pueblo a la que no asiste nadie, la fila para le Casa Embrujada era inexistente. Así que la pareja de tórtolos entro directamente. Mientras en el aire, una figura imponente los observaba muy molesta.

—Así que quieres un susto, yerno —tres fuegos de color azul aparecieron junto a la madre de Hinata—. Te daré un susto que no olvidarás en toda tu vida.

El rostro de la madre de Hinata, bello y nacarado, tan perfecto como el de su hija; se transformo en el de un cadáver ambulante, con trozos de piel arrancados y gusanos saliéndole de las comisuras de los labios, su ojo derecho se cayó, dejando ver un hueco oscuro.

—Bien, el maquillaje esta listo —exclamó con una sonrisa antes descender a la casa embrujada.

En la casa embrujada, Naruto estaba desilusionado de lo falso que eran los fantasmas, hechos de cartón y papel mache; se divertía más arruinando las decoraciones mientras Sakura estaba muerta de miedo. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una tumba, esta abrió sus rejas metálicas haciendo un ruido muy chirriante, Sakura se asustó y se escondió detrás de un ataúd.

—Otra atracción aburrida. Sakura-chan, quieres ver como la rompo —exclamó Naruto en tonó rebelde, mientras se paraba a un lado de un esqueleto y comenzaba a golpearlo hasta romperlo—. Viste, no asusta a nadie.

—Te encontré yerno —sonrió malévolamente la madre de Hinata—. Así que no asusta, verdad.

—Ti-tienes razón Sasuke-kun —Sakura tomó una de las piernas del esqueleto y comenzó a jugar con ella.

—Ja, esto no asusta a… —Naruto no terminó de hablar, ya que algo que vio lo impacto bastante. Una curiosa luz azul muy atrás de donde estaban, había una mano que parecía estarlo llamando—. Que curioso, cuando pasamos por ahí no vi nada parecido. Espera aquí Sakura, voy a investigar.

Pero Sakura ni siquiera escucho a Naruto, ya que una nueva personalidad había entrado en acción, había cambiado de la niña miedosa a la juguetona. Mientras Naruto se acercaba al extraño resplandor, la mano oculta tras una lápida parecía llamarlo con más intensidad.

—Ya voy, no te… ¡APRESURES! —Naruto se asustó al voltear la lápida, queriendo asustar a la persona que estaba disfrazada, fue el quien terminó asustado—. ¡NA-NANI!

La mano que parecía estarlo llamando, estaba unida a lo que parecía una calavera humana, cuando Naruto quitó la lápida, la calavera se desarmo, pero la mano seguía moviéndose. Naruto tragó saliva y retrocedió hacia donde estaba Sakura, era más seguro, cuando llegó done Sakura, quien estaba sentada de espaldas jugando con unos huesos, Naruto se sintió a salvo.

—N-no cre-creerás lo que vi Sakura —cuando Naruto tocó el hombro de Sakura, esta se volteo y Naruto pegó un gritó al ver que Sakura no tenía rostro—. ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Naruto salió disparado en dirección de la salida, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta, el cuarto se alargo cerca de un kilómetro y se llenó de más lápidas. De cada lápida emergió una mano con la piel amoratada y cayéndose a pedazos, Naruto se volteó esperando escapar por el otro lado, pero en lugar del camino habitual por el que había entrado, se encontraba un enorme paraje oscuro y al fondo de este, el único lugar iluminado, una roca con una mujer bastante blanca, no se le podía ver el rostro.

—Nani. A donde voy a ahora —Naruto decidió arriesgarse y caminar por el sendero que lo conducía a aquella mujer, cuando menos parecía de fiar. Que equivocado estaba—. L-lo-los fa-fan-fantasma n-no e-existen —se repetía constantemente lo mismo a manera de sutra, para darse valor.

Cuando Naruto llegó a aquella roca, dudando entre hablar con aquella mujer o no, se percató, de que todos los fantasmas y zombies que lo había estado asustando, se había esfumado. Por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que esa mujer era una especia de ángel que había venido a rescatarlo.

—Gra-gracias por salvarme —habló muy feliz Naruto, la mujer aun seguía dándole la espalda—. Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki y tú.

—Sabes algo querido Naruto —habló la mujer con una voz muy tierna—. Jamás deberías darle tu nombre a un fantasma, estas otorgándole la libertad para que se lleve tu alma al más allá —el tonó de la señora cambió a uno espectral—. ¡LO SABÍAS!

Naruto retrocedió varios pasos, el aura feliz y agradable que emitía la mujer misteriosa, cambió por un aura triste y atemorizante, el rubio cayó de rodilla al ver que la mujer se levantó, comenzó a rezar mirando el suelo, para evitar ver el rostro de aquella mujer.

—Pobre yerno, creo que se me pasó la mano —la madre de Hinata se arrodilló y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del rubio, para darle tranquilidad—. Vamos Naruto-kun, tranquilízate un poco. Esto te pasa por venir a divertirte y dejar esperando a las personas que más se preocupan por ti.

—Pro-prometo no volver a hacerlo… ¡Pero no me lleves! —suplicó el rubio sin despegar los ojos del suelo—. ¡No me lleves por favor!

—Vamos, no te voy a llevar —sonrió la madre de Hinata, Naruto se tranquilizó al escuchar su voz suave—. Perdóname por asustarte tanto, pero te lo merecías. Mira que venir a divertirte con la hija de los Haruno y dejar a la pobre Hinata llorando.

—¿Hinata lloraba? —Naruto se sintió algo mal al escuchar esto—. Gracias por todo, ahora volveré con Hinata-chan. Le pediré disculpa y entonces vendremos a la feria —Naruto sonrió, al igual que su "suegra" —. Por cierto, como se llama señorita.

La madre de Hinata se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba que su "yerno" le preguntara eso. Naruto levantó la cabeza esperando respuesta a su pregunta, pero al hacerlo, gran error. La visión que tuvo le dudaría por meses, se encontró con una cara que asustaría al mismo demonio y lo peor, esa "cosas" lo había estado abrazando. Naruto salió corriendo asustado, tirando su disfraz en medio camino.

—Madre mía, se me olvido quitarme el maquillaje —exclamó avergonzada la madre de Hinata—. Espero que esto no traume al pobre de Naruto —pero Naruto tendría mejor excusa para estar asustado.

—¡MALDITO NARUTO!, disfrazarse como Sasuke-kun para ilusionarme —gritó Sakura quien tenía la peluca de Naruto en su mano—. ¡YO LO MATO! ¡LO MATO! —Sakura salió corriendo tras Naruto.


	13. El Niño Lobo y su Perro

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**

**Capítulo Trece: El Niño Lobo y su Perro.**

Naruto corría desesperado por la feria, pero no era por el susto que se acaba de llevar con aquellos fantasmas, más bien era por Sakura, que lo venía persiguiendo con la peluca en la mano y con clara intenciones de masacrarlo a punta de golpes.

—Gomen Sakura-chan—intentaba disculparse el rubio, mientras esquivaba los puñetazos de la pelirrosa—. T-tú ma-madre me obligo.

—Ja, ya te creeré que mi madre te vistió de Sasuke-kun y te dio la idea —Sakura seguía intentando atrapar a Naruto, pero esta era más rápido que ella—. Tú eres pervertido, eso es lo que eres.

Naruto y Sakura seguían corriendo por toda la feria, causando destrozos por todos lados. Al final, fueron echados de la feria, Sakura estaba de lo más avergonzada, en cambio para Naruto era algo común. La vergüenza en Sakura era tanta, que terminó cambiando a otra de sus raras personalidades.

—Sa-sakura-chan, perdóneme —Naruto intentaba disculparse con Sakura, pero esta solo lo vio con unos grandes y tristes ojos, luego empezó a llorar—. Sakura-chan, no llores por favor —Naruto comenzó a ver hacia todos lados esperando encontrar algo con que tranquilizar o por lo menos, distraer a Sakura—. Q-qué te parece si… Aja, si te tranquilizas te compro un helado.

—¿T-tú me darías un helado a mí? —Sakura miró muy tiernamente a Naruto, este se sonrojo—. Gra-gracias —respondió Sakura al tiempo que le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio.

—Sakura es tan linda —el rubio sonrió y se dirigió a la tienda a comprar—. Me pregunto si le gustará la fresa a Sakura o preferirá la cereza…

El rubio seguía caminando sin fijarse por donde iba, estaba demasiado preocupado en lo que le compraría a Sakura y en como reaccionaría esta ante el regalo. Ya hasta se había olvidado incluso de su trabajo o de la misma Hinata. Cuando sin darse cuenta, choca contra un chico que también iba a entrar a la tienda.

—¡IDIOTA! Fíjate —exclamó el chico con el que Naruto había chocado, este miró preocupado dentro de su camisa—. ¿Estás bien Akamaru? Agradece que Akamaru esta bien, sino no la contabas —amenazó el chico a Naruto, como era de esperarse, no se iba a quedar tranquilo.

—¿Qué te crees tú? —Naruto iba a enfrentar al chico, cuando se fijó en lo que estaba protegiendo, un pequeño perrito, al parecer tenía pocos días de nacido, ya que aun no abría los ojos—. ¿Un perro?

—No idiota, es un caballo —respondió el chico de forma sarcástica, Naruto quería golpearlo, pero por el pequeño perrito prefirió no hacerlo—. Agradece que esta bien, es su primer día en Konoha.

—¿Primer día? —el chico asintió—. Significa que nació hoy, pero… ¿Puedes sacarlo a pasear tan pronto? ¿No debería estar con su mamá?

—Mi hermana me lo regalo hoy, lo estuve esperando por meses —el chico se notaba muy feliz hablando de perrito—. Más que mi mascota, es como mi hermano menor. No pude esperar para sacarlo, quería que conociera la aldea.

—¿Y lo trajiste para comprarle un helado? —preguntó Naruto

—Como se te ocurre, el tiene su propio alimento especial —comentó algo enojado el dueño del pequeño cachorrito—. Solo lo saque a que conociera la aldea, es su primer día.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó Naruto curioso.

—Su nombre es Akamaru —respondió algo dudoso el dueño del perrito.

—Aka-maru, es un nombre curioso —Naruto no comprendió porque ponerle ese nombre a un perro completamente blanco, pero prefirió no preguntar para no parecer idiota—. ¿Y tú como te llamas?

—Hasta que preguntas mi nombre, soy Kiba Inuzuka —comentó el chico—. Del Clan Inuzuka de criadores de perros.

—¿Los de la perrera? —Kiba casi golpea a Naruto por bromear de esa forma.

—¡Idiota! De la clínica veterinaria —comentó Kiba muy molesto.

Si algo se había fijado bien Naruto, es de que Kiba se enojaba muy fácilmente, además, de que cuando lo hacia, parecía entrar a un curioso modo de bestia o mini bestia, alguna especia de niño lobo, ya que empezaba a mostrar sus colmillos y parecía que fuera a ladrar como un perro furioso.

—Curioso —exclamo Naruto al ver los cambios en Kiba, porque no, intentaría ver si se podía transformar completamente en hombre lobo o más bien, en niño lobo—. Y dime Piba, que edad tienes.

—¡Piba! —Kiba mostró aun más los dientes, la estrategia de Naruto había funcionado, quizás si seguía molestándolo—. ¡SOY KIBA! Y dentro de poco entrare a la Academia Ninja y seré un Ninja reconocido como mi hermana.

—Valla —Naruto debía reconocer algo, aquel chico no le había caído tan bien, pero sus ideales eran muy fuertes—. Yo voy a ser Hokage —habló Naruto muy animado, pero su nuevo amigo se comenzó a reír.

—¡TÚ HOKAGE! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! —Naruto apretó los puños molesto, era a la primera persona que se había animado a decirle su sueño y se le había burlado.

—¡YO SERÉ HOKAGE! —gritó aun más fuerte Naruto—. ¡Y SERÉ MEJOR QUE TODOS LOS ANTERIORES HOHKAGES!

Kiba se quedó callado, la determinación de Naruto ante esta declaración lo sorprendió mucho, en verdad parecía muy decidido y de cierta forma, le recordó un poco a el mismo. Kiba estaba a punto de estrechar la mano de Naruto, cuando una chica pelirrosada apareció de la nada, lucía muy molesta.

—¡AHÍ ESTAS MALDITO! —Sakura lucía muy molesta, al parecer ya había cambiado nuevamente a su otro alter ego—. Ni creas que me olvide de ti.

—¿Tú novia? —preguntó Kiba confundido, Naruto salió corriendo sin decir nada, Sakura paso junto a Kiba, pero sin olvidar golpearlo por haberla puesto como novia de Naruto—. Loca.

Sakura solo vio de lejos a Kiba, al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua y se alejaba siguiendo a Naruto con una sonrisa perversa. Kiba quedó muy confundido, pero prefirió olvidar eso y regresar a la heladería con su fiel amigo, Akamaru.

—Que pareja más rara —exclamó Kiba—. Ven akamaru, luego de eso te mereces un helado —Kiba se colocó a Akamaru sobre su cabeza y entro a la tienda.


	14. El Gordito y el Flojo

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**

**Capítulo Catorce: El Gordito y el Flojo.**

Naruto seguía perdido dando vueltas por la aldea, cuando sin querer, se encontró con una pareja bastante peculiar. Un chico delgado de cabello negro echado de bruces en el césped mirando de los más tranquilo las nubes y a su lado, un chico gordito que devoraba frituras como si no hubiera mañana.

—Dime Chouji, tu familia por fin terminó esa grandiosa píldora para la que nos pidió ayuda —preguntó el joven de cabello negro, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su amigo.

—Ah sí, mi padre dijo que le agradecie6ras al tuyo de su parte, Shikamaru —Chouji dejó de comer las papas y sacó una curiosa píldora roja, guardada en una cajita de plástico como si fuera una joya—. Te gusta. Es la máxima píldora de soldado.

—Esta bonita —exclamó tranquilamente Shikamaru sin siquiera voltear a ver la píldora—. Dile que de nada —exclamó luego de un gran bostezo.

—Por cierto, hubo un accidente cuando se crearon las píldoras y como resultado tuvimos estas —Chouji guardó la píldora roja y sacó una bolsa con cerca de siete píldoras de colores entremezclados, esta vez Shikamaru si se mostró interesado—. Papá no sabe que hacen aun, pero cree que no hagan nada bueno. Así que me mando a destruirlas.

—¿Píldoras accidentales? —pregunto Shikamaru curioso, Chouji asintió—. Eh Chouji, no tienes curiosidad por saber que hacen.

—Que planeas hacer Shikamaru —Shikamaru esbozó una débil sonrisa y nuevamente se echo de vuelta a ver las nubes, Chouji solo suspiró.

—Es muy problemático, necesitaríamos un voluntario en quien probarlas —Naruto que había estado observando a los dos chicos, pero más que nada, a la bolsa de papas fritas que había dejado Chouji, se acercó en silencio… o lo mejor que pudo. Su carrera con Sakura lo había dejado muy hambriento.

—Papas —exclamó el rubio viendo las frituras del chico, antes de que su estómago lo traicionara y atrajera la atención de ambos chicos.

—Mira Shika, tenemos un invitado —Chouji guardó las píldoras y tomó nuevamente su bolsa de papas, mas el otro chico medio vio a Naruto y regreso a su rutina de observar nubes—. Oye, tienes hambre.

—¿Es conmigo? —Naruto no pudo reaccionar, ya que le lanzaron una bolsa de papas fritas—. Gracias —dijo antes de empezar a devorarlas.

—De nada. Hay una hermandad entre los amantes de las papas fritas —respondió el Chouji—. Me llamo Chouji Akimichi, del clan Akimichi y el chico a mi lado es Shikamaru Nara del clan Nara. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—¿Y-yo? —Naruto sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en algún momento, no esperaba que tan pronto—. M-me llamo Na-Naruto Uzumaki.

—Clan Uzumaki, no lo conozco —fue la respuesta de Chouji, por su parte, Shikamaru medio miró de reojo a Naruto al saber su nombre—. Deben ser nuevos en la aldea.

—Más o menos, por ahora solo estoy yo y digamos que mi guardiana —exclamó Naruto recordando a Hinata—. Antes estaba mi tía cuidándome, pero tuvo que ir a un pueblo lejano.

—Supongo que no tendrás amigos aun —preguntó curioso Chouji.

Naruto recordó a sus "recientes" amigos, la niña de los cuchillos de cocina, le caía bien… pero no dejaba de hablar, el niño lobo y su perro asesino… eran raros pero divertidos y por último, la bella Sakura y sus diez mil diferentes personalidades y nueve mil novecientas noventa y nueve querían matarlo. Luego de pensarlo mejor, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo una amiga incondicional, mi guardiana. Pero ahora no esta conmigo —habló algo melancólico Naruto.

—Pues aquí ya tienes a dos amigos —exclamó Chouji, shikamaru apenas y volteó a ver a Chouji—. Y dinos, que te ha parecido la aldea hasta ahora.

Naruto se acercó al dúo y se sentó junto a ellos, estuvieron platicando un buen rato, tanto, que se podría decir, parecían amigos ya de toda la vida. A Naruto le cayó muy bien los dos chicos, aunque aun no entendía como era que el otro parecía siempre tan desganado.

—Por cierto, mi familia se dedica a hacer píldoras —habló orgulloso Chouji, mientras mostraba su orgullo, la píldora roja.

—Valla, es muy linda —exclamó Naruto maravillado al ver aquella píldora tratada como si fuera una joya muy valiosa—. ¿Y qué hace?

—Eso es un secreto, aunque me caes bien, no te puedo decir que hace esta píldora —Chouji guardó nuevamente su píldora especial—. Lo siento, es información clasificada.

—Ya veo, pero entonces no deberías haberla sacado fuera de tu clan —Chouji pareció algo molesto ante las palabras de Naruto, aunque el sabía que el rubio tenía razón, no quería que se lo dijeran.

—El tiene razón Chouji, sería muy peligroso que se te perdiera esa píldora —exclamó Shikamaru aun sin dejar de ver el cielo.

—Y con los problemas que pase para traerla —respondió Chouji algo enojado.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso —habló Naruto casi sin pensarlo, haciendo que Chouji se alegrara.

—Gracias, de verdad harías eso por mí —Chuoji casi estaba llorando emoción, era verdad que Shikamaru era su mejor amigo, pero no era muy propenso a ayudar a las personas en labores físicas, por lo que la ayuda de Naruto, le venía muy bien.

—Claro, es lo menor que haría por un amigo, además te lo debo por las papas fritas —rió el rubio—. Por cierto… —Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia Shikamaru—. Que hay tan interesante en el cielo…

—Míralo por ti mismo —fue la respuesta seca de Shikamaru.

Naruto decidió hacer lo que le dijo Shikamaru, en parte porque tenía mucha curiosidad de saber, que era lo tan importante que pasaba en las nubes para que, en toda la hora que había estado con la pareja, el chico ni siquiera se hubiera levantado. Por su parte Chouji, simplemente se dedico a comer.

—Solo veo nubes —exclamó Naruto luego de cinco minutos.

—Son muy relajantes, a veces me gustaría ser como una nube —exclamó Shikamaru.

—¿Tú amigo esta bien? —preguntó Naruto luego de escuchar a Shikamaru, Chouji solo asintió.

—Siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conozco… es algo… —pero Chouji no acabo, ya que una chica de cabello rubio ceniza apareció en escena.

—Es un flojo, eso es lo que es —exclamó la recién llegada—. Shikamaru, tu madre te anda buscando, dice que a que horas le llevas las compras que te pidió…

Shikamaru solo miró a la rubia y volteó a ver al cielo, le lanzó una canasta con víveres a Naruto, lo curioso es que nunca uso las manos. Naruto creyó ver, como si la sombra de aquel chico se hubiera movido.

—Encárgate de eso, quieres —habló sin inmutarse Shikamaru—. Chouji te dirá donde queda mi casa.

—Nani —Pero Naruto no pudo reaccionar, ya que fue tirado del brazo por la pequeña rubia, Chouji los seguía de cerca.

—Por fin, paz de nuevo —pero la tranquilidad del pensativo Shikamaru se vio interrumpida por una molesta chica de cabello rosa.

—¡DÓNDE ESTAS NARUTO! —a aquella extraña chica justo se le ocurrió comenzar a hacer desmadre junto a Shikamaru y este, no tuvo otra alternativa que… tratar de ignorarla.

—Naruto se fue hace un momento —exclamó luego de voltearse, como si intentará dormir.

—Naruto, ¿Dónde esta? —Sakura sujeto del cuello de la camisa a Shikamaru, era obvio que mientras estuviera esta extraña niña, le sería imposible dormir.

—Que problemático es ese Naruto —así que se vio obligado a actuar, por medio de su sombra, sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Sakura a la boca, haciendo que se lo tragará y lo soltará.

—¿Qué me diste? ¿Me quieres envenenar? —Sakura intento escupir la píldora que se había tragado, pero era muy tarde—. M-me-me siento algo ra-rara.

—Bueno Chouji, ahora sabremos que hace uno de tus píldoras… —Shikamaru se volvió a acomodar y se quedo dormido viendo a las nubes.

Sakura por su parte sentía como si un gran muro se levantará frente a ella y se convirtiera en una cárcel, comenzando a aprisionarla, poco a poco todas las personalidades de Sakura, fueron encerradas en una de estas habitaciones herméticas, salvo una, la más molesta de todas, exclusivamente la que odiaba a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me harás lo mismo a mí… —exclamó Sakura muy enojada, la personalidad que faltaba rompió a golpes aquella jaula y se liberó, por desgracia, ahora se encontraba presa dentro del interior de la Sakura original, la cual, la estaba pasando peor—. Do-donde estoy.


	15. Cambio Accidental

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**

**Capítulo Quince: Cambio Accidental.**

Naruto estaba siendo arrastrado por una chica de cabello rubio, quien sabe a donde, de cierta forma le recordaba a Sakura, pero la que lo quería golpear. Aunque se encontraba caminando de la mano de una linda chica, esta chica tan linda, de cierto modo le daba algo de miedo. Chouji quien se supone lo iba a acompañar todo el camino, había dejado solo a los rubios, al darse cuenta de que se le había acabado el combustible, es decir, las frituras.

—Chouji traidor y así dice que es mi amigo —exclamó Naruto intentando soltarse del agarre de Ino.

—Cálmate oye —exclamó molesta Ino deteniéndose de improvisto—. Cuantos chicos en tu posición, no se sentirían felices de andar tomados de la mano con una chica tan linda como yo…

Ino metió su mano detrás de su cabello y emulando a algún tipo de pose de modelo, se levanto el cabello mientras hablaba con Naruto. El rubio por el contrarió, solo pensaba es escaparse y por primera vez, pensaba en Hinata y que la había dejado sola.

—Hasta que horas hablará esta niña —Naruto aun trataba de safarse, pero le era imposible—. ¿Qué sucede, no me puedo soltar?

—Es sencillo, te sujete con Chakra, un delgado hilo de Chakra —sonrió Ino separando su mano de Naruto y mostrándole que estaba amarrado por una especie de hilo azul brillante—. Es una especialidad de mi clan, se la puede usar junto a otro Jutsu.

¿Jutsu? Entonces esa niña era una futura ninja y una muy buena ya que según mencionó, provenía de un clan. Naruto cambió rápidamente de idea, ya que su sueño sería convertirse en Hokage, debía por tradición, conocer todos los Jutsus de los aldeanos.

—¿Qué Jutsu? ¿Me lo mostrarías? ¡Sí! —Naruto prácticamente miró suplicante a Ino, pero esta al parecer quería eludir la conversación por alguna extraña razón.

—Pri-primero debes llevar el encargo. ¡Sí eso! ¡El encargo! —de muy mala gana Naruto tuvo que aceptar.

—Esta bien, pero cuando acabe… ¡Me enseñas el Jutsu! —Ino asintió aunque algo nerviosa.

Mientras Ino y Naruto se dirigían a casa de Shikamaru, en la casa de Naruto, Hinata por fin despertaba. Preocupada por Naruto, empezó a pasearse por la habitación, intentando calmar sus ideas mientras caminaba, pero al parecer, esto no surtía nada de efecto.

—Naruto-kun aun no regresa —exclamó la pobre Hinata sumamente preocupada—. De seguro le paso algo malo. Que tal si lo mordió un perro en el camino o se tropezó con unos matones y lo están golpeando…

Hinata rápidamente imagino la escena, de su querido Naruto amarrado en una silla y frente a el varios sujetos vestidos de negro, uno de ellos parecía tener un bat y cuando iba a golpear con este al rubio, Hinata se cayó al suelo asustada.

—¡Salvaré a Naruto-kun! —Hinata salió muy decidida a salvar al pobre rubio, aunque ni siquiera supiera donde se encontrará.

Hinata atravesó la habitación en su segundo y termino a casi vente metros del suelo, desde esa altura intento hacer un reconocimiento, pero era muy difícil ver algo, a lo mucho alcanzaba a divisar solo las casas más altas, ahora encontrar a una persona entre toda esa multitud y más en una aldea tan grande, sería labor titánica a menos que…

—Nunca antes lo había intentando —Hinata se detuvo en medio del cielo—. Soy una Hyuga. Todos los Hyugas pueden hacerlo, verdad…

Hinata dudo por unos segundos, pero la vida de Naruto se encontraba en juego. Aunque desde que murió no había usado el Byakugan, incluso cuando aun estaba con vida le haía costado mucho activar su Byakugan, tanto, que su padre incluso llegó a regañarla por eso. Aun así, si era por la vida de Naruto, aunque volviera a morir, lo haría.

—By-By-By… —Hinata cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para darse valor, luego grito—. ¡BYAKUGAN!

De inmediato, aquel rastro característico de todos los Hyugas se activo en ella, aunque al comienzo estaba asustada por el ver mundo de una manera muy distinta a como ya estaba habituada, pronto se acostumbro. Era como si su cuerpo, aunque espectral, se acoplara de manera automática con su Doujutsu.

—Busquemos a Naruto-kun —aunque aun seguía tan arriba en el cielo, Hinata lograba ver a cada persona con claridad. Era como si su Byakugan se hubiera potenciado hasta límites insospechados—. E-encontré a Naruto-kun —exclamó muy feliz Hinata, al ver salir a Naruto de una casa—. Le enseñaré que ya puedo usar el Byakugan.

Hinata bajó en picada, lo más a prisa posible, siguiendo la trayectoria de Naruto. Sin saber, que esto le traería muchos problemas más. Naruto había acabado de dejar el mandado de Shikamaru y aunque le habían agradecido con un montón de cosas, nada de eso era comida. Por suerte ahora podría ver en acción un super Jutsu y quizás, si ponía atención, aprenderlo.

—Espero este todo, Shikamaru sigue acostado donde siempre —exclamó Ino antes de retirarse de la casa, Naruto estaba muy ansioso de ver el Jutsu de Ino, sin saber en los problemas que le ocasionaría esto.

—Ahora sí, el Jutsu —Ino suspiró, no quería hacerlo, pero Naruto no la dejaría en paz hasta no verlo.

—Esta bien, pero vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos vea —Ino bajo la cabeza apenada—. No quiero que nadie descubra que aun no logró usar bien un Jutsu tan básico de mi clan —aunque esto último solo lo pensó, sin embargo, Naruto entendió otra cosa.

—Claro, no debemos dejar que nadie vea un Jutsu tan sorprendente —exclamó el rubio sujetando a Ino del brazo y llevándola al lugar donde se había encontrado antes con aquella niña de los cuchillos.

—No tenía pensado un lugar tan a la intemperie, aquí nos verá todo mundo que pase —habló algo nerviosa Ino, no quería que nadie la viera fallar.

—A esta hora no pasa nadie por aquí —exclamó el rubio muy decidido, aun nerviosa, Ino tuvo que aceptar.

—Esta bien, pero no veas hasta que yo te diga —Naruto asintió y cerro los ojos, luego abrió levemente uno de ellos—. Te dije que no vieras —Naruto volvió a cerrar ambos ojos con fuerza—. ¿Qué hago ahora? Porque tuve que hablar de más, ese Jutsu aun no he podido hacerlo con éxito… la última vez que lo hice, casi no logró salir con vida del otro cuerpo.

—¿Ya? —preguntó ansioso Naruto, Ino suspiró.

—Na-Naruto-kun… ¿Qui-quién es esa niña? —Hinata vio desde lejos a Naruto frente a una chica de cabello rubio, al parecer se disponía a hacerle algo a su Naruto, ya que estaba en posición de usar algún Jutsu—. ¡No te dejaré dañar a Naruto-Kun! —Hinata incrementó la velocidad del descenso y aunque no logrará hacerle daño físicamente, al menos si cargaba su cuerpo de Chakra, gracias a su Byakugan, quizás le podría ocasionar un desmayo.

—Ya qué. abre los ojos —Naruto hizo lo que Ino le dijo y comenzó a observar cada detalle que hacia la rubia.

Ino respiro profundamente y miró fijamente a Naruto, este miró muy ansioso a Ino, pero cuando Ino junto los dedos y mencionó el nombre del Jutsu… una especie de explosión de Chakra ocurrió. La magnitud fue tan grande, que la hubiera sentido toda la aldea, de no ser por el hecho de que este extraño flujo de Chakra, solo duró unas milésimas de segundo.

—Genial, esta técnica esa asombrosa…

Hinata se encontraba flotando en el aire, se sentía tan ligero como una pluma, sin embargo se dio cuenta de un detalle, el cuerpo Naruto y el de la rubia, estaban tirados en el suelo sin moverse. Lo más seguro, es que la técnica asombrosa, de alguna forma fallo y ambos terminaron muertos. Hinata quedó estupefacta.

—Ayayay, que paso…

Sin embargo el cuerpo del rubio pareció dar muestra de vida y luego de un lago quejido, se levanto algo adolorido, por el impacto provocado por esa extraña explosión. Al parecer estaba algo confundido, ya que se miró varias veces la manos para luego mirar algo asustada a Ino frente suyo.

—Naruto-kun, estas bien!!!

Exclamó con suma preocupación Ino al ver tratando de pararse a Naruto, Ino se acerco algo temerosa al rubio, acercó su mano y pensó al parecer en ayudarlo a levantarse, pero luego se arrepintió. Naruto levantó la cara y se la quedó viendo. Ino se sorprendió y retrocedió algo asustada.

—¿Po-por qué estoy ahí? —señalo Naruto con el dedo a Ino, luego se sujeto el cuello con la mano—. ¡Mi voz! ¿Qué diablos me pasó?

—¿Na-Naruto-kun, estas bien? —preguntó Ino algo temerosa.

—¿Naruto? Soy Ino Yamanaka… ¿Quién eres tú? —Ino se mostró más temerosa ahora, pero se asustó aun más, cuando Naruto la sujeto.

—Na-Naruto-kun, ¿qué me haces?

—Que no soy Naruto, Soy Ino y porque estas en mi cuerpo…

Por fin Ino o más bien Hinata reaccionó, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta, pero no había reaccionado porque estaba más preocupada por Naruto. Era que ya no se encontraba convertida en fantasma, de hecho, se sentía viva y llena de vida, lo segundo que se dio cuenta, es que al parecer, ocupaba el cuerpo de aquella niña rubia que estaba antes con Naruto y esta niña, ocupada el cuerpo de Naruto, entonces por deducción Naruto…


	16. Entrevista Matrimonial

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.  
Capítulo Dieciséis: La Entrevista de Matrimonio.**

Hinata al descubrir todo lo que había pasado, tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacerse pasar por Naruto y no ser descubierta por la chica rubia, ahora, habitante temporal del cuerpo de su amor. Por suerte, la rubia estaba muy asustada con lo que había pasado, como para preocuparse de la identidad real de la persona que ocupaba su cuerpo. Mientras, por su lado, Naruto quien por gracia de Kami-sama, también se había dado cuenta de lo que les sucedió, pero había decidido usarlo a su favor.

—Siempre me pregunte como sería Konoha, será cierto que las personas actúan diferente mientras nadie las ve —sonrió Naruto pensando en alguna nueva travesura.

—¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! —no dejaba de repetirse la niña rubia desde el cuerpo de Naruto, Hinata estaba preocupada, pero más, lo estaba por aquella chica—. Si mi papá sabe que use aquel Jutsu… me mata.

—¿Te mata? —preguntó con ingenuidad Hinata.

—¡Sí, me mata! —comentó la otra chica muy desesperada—. Leí el pergamino secreto de mi padre, aun cuando el me lo prohibió. Ahora si se llega a enterar de lo que hice… ¡me mata!

—¿Ese pergamino aun e encuentra en tu casa? —Ino asintió algo temerosa.

—Debe estar en el mismo lugar donde lo encontré por primera vez, en la bóveda de papá —comentó Ino preocupada—. Pero para que quieres saber eso.

—Se me ocurre que, ahí puede que haya una forma de cómo arreglar esto —Ino se sintió alegrada ante las palabras esperanzadoras de quien creía, era Naruto.

—Es una idea… No, imposible —de pronto, cambió rápidamente de idea—. La primera vez con suerte logré llegar a la bóveda, si pude tomar el pergamino, es porque papá estaba ocupado en una misión y dejo la casa sola.

—Entonces solo hay que mantenerlo ocupado con algo.

—No creo que haya nada pueda cautivar la atención total de mi padre, no lo conoces —Hinata sonrió.

—Es un padre con una hija, siempre hay algo que atrae toda su atención. Ahora, por donde es tu casa.

Mientras Hinata caminaba junto con Ino, a la casa de esta última, Naruto volaba tranquilamente por todo Konoha, al poco tiempo de viajar, se había aburrido, nadie lo veía, nadie le tomaba atención, no podía tocar o hacer nada. El rubio estaba más que aburrido, como era de esperarse en él, se quedo dormido en el aire, sin percatarse de por lo que pasaba Hinata.

—E-es aquí, en la florería —comentó Ino preocupada desde el cuerpo de Naruto, apuntando a su casa.

—Recuerdo haber pasado por aquí una vez —comentó para si misma Hinata.

—A-ahora te dejo. Suerte con tu mi-misión —Ino se estaba retirando, cuando Hinata la sujeta del brazo evitando que se escape—. O-oye, suéltame.

—No puedes irte, eres parte fundamental en mi plan.

—¿Plan? —Hinata asintió—. ¿Y ese cuál es?

—Pu-pues debes fingir… que eres mi novio —Hinata se sonrojo ante esta declaración, aunque sabia que no era Naruto, el solo hecho de decirle eso a su cuerpo, le daba mucha vergüenza. Ino también se sonrojo.

—¿¡Po-Por qué debería yo hacer eso!? —habló muy asustada Ino.

—Recuerdas que te mencione, que alguien siempre cautivaba la atención total de un padre que posee una hija —Ino asintió—. Ües eso siempre es… el novio de su hija.

—P-pe-pero yo soy chica —tartamudeo sumamente sonrojada Ino.

—Y yo también —comentó Hinata para si mismo—. Lo sé, pero eres la única que conoce a tu padre y a ti mismo. Sabrás como engañarlo a la perfección, diciendo cosas que solo a ti te gusten.

—Comprendo, así el quedará convencido y mientras más me interrogue…

—En efecto, se concentrara tanto en ti, que…

—Te dará tiempo para que busques el pergamino…

Ambas "chicas" asintieron orgullosas de que la otra, comprendiera bien el plan. Al darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien detallado, "la pareja" procedió a entrar, para su agrado, fueron recibidos personalmente por el dueño de la tienda, el propio padre de Ino. Así que, mientras Ino entretenía a su propio padre, Hinata se dedicaba a buscar el pergamino de aquella extraña técnica.

—Así que, eres el novio de mi hija Ino —Ino se encontraba con la cabeza baja, intentando no mirar a su propio padre a los ojos.

—Ha-hai señor —fue la respuesta casi inaudible del "joven" visitante.

—Desde cuando la conoces.

—Pu-pues desde hace días.

—Eso no es una respuesta, dime como la conociste.

—Pu-pues fue mi-mientras ella recogía flores en el bosque.

—Ya veo —hasta ahora, Ino había respondido a todas las preguntas de su padre sin equivocarse—. Y como es que se enamoraron. Dime, ¿Ya se besaron? —Ino se quiso morir al escuchar estas palabras de su padre, que sería lo siguiente en preguntarle, si ya tuvieron sexo.

—¡Papá! —respondió Ino sin siquiera pensarlo, su "padre" entrecerró los ojos—. Pe-perdón, Señor Yamanaka.

—Mira crío, puede que mi pequeña niña haya caigo victima de tus "encantos", pero ella aun es muy joven. Además, aunque tú y ella terminaran juntos, no te dejaré llamare padre nunca, pero aun papá.

—Lo-lo siento —fue la respuesta avergonzada de Ino, de cierto modo, era peor que el día que su padre le hablo de tener cuidado con los chicos.

—Pero bueno chaval, no te pongas nervioso. Vamos, dime, ¿cuánto te gusta mi hija' —Ino casi se muere ante esta pregunta, pero debía darle todo el tiempo posible a "Naruto".

—Pu-pu-pues mucho —fue la respuesta seca de Ino.

—Mucho no es repuesta.

—Pu-pu-pues me encanta todo de ella.

—Ves, eso esta mejor.

—Gracias.

—Y bien chaval, ¿cómo me dices que te llamas? —preguntó muy serió el padre de Ino.

—Rayos, como era que se llamaba este chico —Ino se notaba preocupada—. Na-naruto.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó curioso el padre de la kunoichi.

—Ha-hai —Ino se preguntaba como era que su propio padre sabía el nombre de aquel chico, al que recién conocía.

—Debí reconocerte. Nunca imagine que mi propia hija traería a mi casa a Naruto Uzumaki. El hijo de Minato en mi propia casa.

Ino se notaba muy intrigada ante la repentina felicidad de su padre, lo que más la confundió, es que su padre cambió de actitud tan pronto y para variar, salió rumbo a la cocina a prepararle algo a su invitado.

—¿Qué rayos paso aquí? ¿Quién es ese Minato?

—Dime chico, ¿ya tienes edad para beber sake?

—¿Perdón?

—Olvídalo, te llevaré algo de jugo y mi especial para ti.

—¿El especial de papá? Papá nunca me preparó su cocido especial, ¡ni cuando fue mi cumpleaños!

Ino de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo muy raro estaba pasando, aquel chico rubio, le había dado un cierto aire de desconfianza e intriga, y su padre, tenía todas las repuestas acerca de este. Así que, para ella la misión había dado un giro diferente, ahora debía descubrir todo acerca del chico al que se encontraba suplantando, quiera saberlo Naruto o no.


	17. Incursión a la Mansión Hyuga

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**  
**Capítulo Diecisiete: Incursión a la Mansión Hyuga.**

Ino conversaba con su padre, intentando averiguar más de la vida de quien se supone era ahora, mientras Naruto, se encontraba en una investigación tipo Jiraiya, aprovechándose de su condición inmaterial e invisible. Por otro lado, Hinata, quien había logrado salir de la florería sin ser vista, se dirigía hacia su antigua casa, no la de Naruto, sino la Mansión Hyuga, había encontrado un calendario y algo en el, la había impresionado mucho.

—Debo apurarme. Debo apurarme —repetía Hinata mientras corría desesperada en dirección de su antigua casa—. ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Aunque Hinata corría desesperada, por un acontecimiento, para ella muy importante, no se veía movimiento alguno en la susodicha mansión, es más, la Mansión Hyuga parecía de lo más normal hoy. Sin embargo, esto no detendría a Hinata… bueno, salvo algunos guardias.

—¿Ahora que hago? —se preguntó Hinata escondida detrás de un árbol, vigilando la entrada de la Mansión Hyuga—. Hay por lo menos cinco guardias fuera y no se cuantos allá dentro. Si solo tuviera mi Byuakugan, sería más fácil.

Hinata no dejaba de mirar la gran puerta de entrada, intentando analizar el plan de acción a tomar, para poder entrar a la que una vez fue su casa. Sin embargo, no hallaba forma de hacerlo, sin golpear a algunos guardias. No podía entrar diciendo que era una amiga de la familia, ni siquiera la conocían.

—¿Qué haré? Debo llegar donde Hanabi-chan —se volvió a repetir Hinata, sin embargo esta vez lo hizo en voz alta. Una persona que caminaba, se volteó al escuchar estas palabras.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó amablemente esta persona, mas Hinata no le escucho, estaba ensimismada en sus propios problemas.

—Debo pensar una forma de cómo entrar donde Hanabi.

—Si quieres, te puedo ayudar a entrar.

—¡No sé que hacer!

—Por eso te digo que te puedo ayudar.

—¡Ya sé! Si golpeo al de la izquierda y luego al de la derecha… No, eso dejaría a los otros tres libres para sonar la alarma y todo se echaría a perder.

—¿Go-golpear?

—Si tan solo fuera más alta, podría subirme al árbol junto a la ventana y entrar por ahí. Pero como estoy, de seguro me caeré.

—Lo más probable.

La persona que hace un momento le había ofrecido su ayuda a Hinata, se había sentado junto a Hinata, para escucharla mejor y quizás, ayudarle a formular un buen plan de cómo entrar. Aunque Hinata había respondido a una que otra idea de la recién llegada, no se había percatado del todo de ella.

—Y que tal si cavas un túnel para entrar.

—No tengo una pala y un túnel tomaría mucho tiempo.

—Es verdad. ¿Qué tal si te disfrazas?

—Los guardias son Hyugas del clan secundario, aunque me disfrace usando el Hengen ellos usarían el Byakugan y me descubrirían,

La persona junto a Hinata se impresiono mucho al escuchar estas palabras, como era que una chica que no conocía, sabía tanto de los Hyugas. Lo más probable es que era una espía o quizás solo era una amiga de la familia. Pero si era amiga de la familia, porque se quería meter a escondidas.

—Será mejor que investigue más a esta niña rubia. ¡Neji-kun se sentirá orgulloso si descubro una espía!

—¿Neji-kun? —por fin Hinata se percato de la extraña.

—Rayos, hable en voz alta, eso debía pensarlo —Hinata se quedó observando fijamente a la extraña chica a su lado y eso la incomodo un poco—. Oye, ¿qué tanto me vez?

—¿Tenten-san? —exclamó Hinata muy feliz.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Y por qué el "san"? ¿Ya nos conocíamos antes? —pero Hinata no respondió, solo se lanzó a abrazar a su vieja amiga.

—Te extrañe tanto, no sabía que aun visitabas a mi primo Neji —Tenten se separó al escuchar estas palabras.

—¿Primo? —luego se quedó observando un buen rato a la desconocida de cabello rubio—. ¿No eres la chica que atiende la florería del pueblo?

—S-sí —Hinata asintió avergonzada, por fin recordó "quien" se supone que era—. So-soy ella por fuera, pero por dentro —Hinata dejó de hablar, lo que diría tal vez sonaría muy raro para que lo entendiera Tenten—. Olvídalo, no me lo creerías.

—Pruébame —fue la respuesta seca de Tenten.

Por cerca de una hora, Hinata intentó explicar su situación, aunque en realidad, solo le daba vueltas al asunto y le había creado a Tenten una gran confusión así como un terrible dolor de cabeza. La pequeña por fin cansada la miró a los ojos y la confronto directamente.

—¡Basta ya! Dime de una vez que es esto tan importante que debes decirme.

—Etto, yo… —Hinata suspiró largamente antes de hablar—... Soy Hinata Hyuga.

Tenten se la quedó viendo detenidamente a los ojos, haciendo que Hinata se avergonzara y virara la cara; luego tiró del cabello de la niña que se veía como Ino, para ver si era alguna especie de peluca, por supuesto Hinata se quejó de dolor, a continuación se levantó.

—Bien, vamos. Si les digo que vienes conmigo, te dejarán entrar —Tenten le estiró la mano a Hinata, esta aceptó. Gracias a la ayuda de su amiga, ambas pudieron entrar sin golpear guardias.

—Tenten-san ¿Para que fue todo eso de hace un rato? —Hinata preguntó curiosa ante el comportamiento de su amiga—. ¿Era alguna especie de ritual para saber que mi alma estaba en el cuerpo de esta chica?

—No —fue la respuesta tranquila de Tenten—. Solo quería comprobar unas cosas acerca de la chica de la florería.

—¿Comprobar?

—Sí, cosas como si de verdad tenía los ojos azules o usaba lentes de contacto —Hinata se cayó ante esta respuesta.

—¿Y lo de tirar del cabello?

—Ah, eso fue porque se me hacia muy raro encontrar una chica rubia en Japón. Creía que era una peluca que usabas —comentó algo decepcionada Tenten.

—Y que tal te fue con tus averiguaciones

—Pues los ojos son reales igual que el cabello. Pero necesita cuidarlo más, tiene las puntas partidas —bromeó Tenten.

—Gra-gracias de nuevo por ayudarme a entrar Tenten-san —habló tímidamente Hinata.

—De nada Hinata, aunque es raro que te coles a tu propia casa —bromeó de nuevo Tenten—. Por cierto, ya más serios. Fuera de todo esto, como es que regresaste de entre los muertos y poseíste a la rubia vendedora de flores.

—Es algo complicado de explicar —Hinata bajo la cabeza algo apenada, al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos índices.

—Sí me quedaba alguna duda de que en verdad eras Hinata, con esto lo aclare todo —sonrió Tenten, Hinata sin embargo, ignoraba el porque de las palabras de su amiga—. Por cierto Hinata, viniste hoy justamente por el cumpleaños de tu hermana Hanabi.

—S-sí.

—Lo supuse. No sabes lo feliz que se pondrá tu hermanita —el rostro de Tenten cambió de pronto—. Aunque no se si le dará más miedo que alegría el saber que su hermana muerta vino a verla —en esta ocasión, Tenten si logró arrancarle un sonrisa a Hinata—. Ves así esta mejor, ahora te dejo, debo ir a visitar a Neji. Te quedas en tu casa.

—Gra-gracias de nuevo, Tenten-san.

Hinata se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación, de la que una vez fue su hermana menor. Sus pies comenzaron a temblar, no sabía que hacer, si entrar o no, al final, solo era una extraña para su hermanita. Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, dudo antes de tocar la puerta, pero por fin lo hizo.

—Pase —fue lo único que se escuchó del otro lado.

—Vo-voy a entrar —clamó Hinata algo nerviosa—. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hanabi-neechan!

Continuará.


	18. El Cuento de Hanabi

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**  
**Capítulo Dieciocho: El Cuento de Hanabi.**

A pesar de todos los temores que había imaginado Hinata, a Hanabi no le costó mucho creer su historia y hasta la había tratado igual a como trataba su fallecida hermana. Por un momento parecía como si Hinata nunca se hubiera ido y ambas hermanas, hubieran retomado el tiempo que habían perdido, pero obviamente, una tragedia había pasado y Hanabi aun la recordaba.

—¿Pasa algo Hanabi-chan? —preguntó Hinata al ver como su hermanita dejo de reír.

—Viniste solo por mi cumpleaños, verdad —a Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta responder a esa pregunta—. Una vez acabe, no te volveré a ver.

—Mejor olvidemos eso. Es tu cumpleaños, diviértete —Hinata sonrió intentando animar a su hermanita, pero no lo consiguió—. ¡Ya sé! Conozco de algo que siempre te ha animado, tu cuento.

—¿Cu-ento? —Hinata asintió —. Te refieres al libro de historias escritas por mamá. Papá lo tiró hace años, fue poco después de que fallecieras.

—Papá es bastante extremista a veces —pensó Hinata algo molesta—. Cuando mamá murió quiso quitar todas las fotos de ella de la mansión. Ahora esto.

—Pero si quieres, puedes contarme una historia Nee-san —habló tímidamente Hanabi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hinata—. Tus cuentos siempre fueron los mejores.

—¿Un cuento? Eh perdido práctica, pero algo se podrá hacer… veamos…

**Intento de Cuento Número 1.**

**Cuento: **Hinacienta.  
**Por:** Hinata Hyuga.

Érase una vez, en el pueblo muy lejano de Konoha, donde una bella niña era constantemente maltratada por sus terribles hermanastras. La pequeña niña, quien había perdido a su padre muy joven, había quedado al cuidado de la nueva esposa de su padre y de sus hermanastras, quienes no la querían y siempre la ponían a hacer todo tipo de trabajos pesados, como estaba constantemente cubierta por ceniza, la comenzaron a llamar Cenicienta, pero para molestarla aun más, mezclaron su nombre.

—Hinacienta, ¿dónde esta mi blusa? —habló con voz molesta la mayor de las dos hermanastras, la de cabello rosa.

—Hinacienta, quiero mis zapatos limpios para esta noche. Es el baile de palacio —habló con una voz bastante chillona la segunda hermanastra, la de cabello rubio.

—Voy Sakura-sama, Ino-sama —comentó Hinacienta recogiendo las cosas que le pedían sus "hermanas".

**Historia Número 1: _Cancelada._**

—¡ALTO AHÍ! —gritó Hanabi interrumpiendo el cuento de Hinata.

—¿Qué sucede Hanabi-chan? —preguntó Hinata confundida ante la actitud de su hermana.

—¡No me gusta esa historia! — comentó Hanabi algo enojada—. Hinacienta sufre mucho.

—No te gusta porque sufre, verdad —Hinata suspiró—. No te gusta una historia triste, veamos.

**Intento de Cuento Número 2.**

**Cuento:** La Caperucita Rosa.  
**Por: **Hinata Hyuga.

Érase una vez, en el lejano pueblo de Konoha, donde una bella niña vivía junto a su madre. Había perdido a su padre hace mucho tiempo y su abuela, su único familiar aparte de su madre, vivía cruzando el Bosque de la Muerte. Un día, al saber que su abuela estaba enferma, decidieron hacerle un pastel y enviar a la pequeña para que se lo llevara. La pequeña quien siempre solía vestir una capucha de color rosa, al igual que su cabello, la solían llamar, Caperucita Rosa.

—Mamá, ¿ya esta listo el pastel para la abuela? —preguntó la pequeña Caperucita.

—¡CHAA! Cuanto se puede demorar alguien para hacer un triste pastel de cereza —exclamó molesta la contraparte interna d la caperucita.

—Ya esta, ven a verlo —se escucho desde abajo.

—Aun no entiendo para que me haces recorrer sola todo ese camino para más de entregar un pastel —exclamó algo molesta Caperucita guardando el pastel en una cesta—. Bien podemos entregar el pastel por Ninja Express, pero no. Te duele gastar 100 Ryuus.

Fue lo último que dijo la Caperucita antes de salir cerrando de golpe la puerta. Mientras la pequeña Caperucita caminaba por las calles de Konoha, no se percato de que unos ojos la seguían de lejos, mirando cada paso que hacia. Cuando la pequeña Caperuza iba a entrar al bosque, una mano la detuvo…

**Historia Número 2: _Cancelada._**

—¡ALTO! —nuevamente Hanabi interrumpió el cuento de su hermana.

—¿Ahora que Hanabi-chan? —Hinata suspiró, por fin recordó porque había dejado de contarle cuentos a su hermana menor.

—No me gusta que ataquen a la caperucita rosa —comentó ingenuamente Hanabi.

—Es que no la conoces como yo, sino, créeme, te encantaría que se la coman viva —pensó Hinata esbozando una sonrisa—. Esta bien, veamos que puedo hacer.

**Intento de Cuento Número 3.**

**Cuento: **Blanca Nieves y los Siete Shinobis.  
**Por: **Hinata Hyuga.

Érase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el lejano pueblo de Konoha, una bella princesa había nacido, era blanca como la nieve y su cabello era negro como la noche, sus ojos eran igual de blancos como su piel. La pequeña niña creció rodeada de su familia, muy feliz, en la gran mansión en la que vivían, su nombre era Hanabi, pero gracias al color de su piel y sus ojos, había sido nombrada, Blanca Nieves.

—Blanca, ¿dónde estas? —preguntó la hermana mayor de la joven princesa.

—Búscame-neechan —se escuchó una voz venir del segundo piso de la gran mansión.

—¿De nuevo? —la princesa mayor suspiró, todos los días para bañar a su hermana debía pasar por lo mismo.

—Búscame Nee-chan o no me baño hoy —se volvió a escuchar desde el segundo piso.

—Bueno, vamos a buscarte Blanquita —la princesa mayor, subió al segundo piso y comenzó a abrir puertas—. Solo nos queda…

**Historia Número 3: _Cancelada._**

—¡NOOO! —gritó Hanabi interrumpiendo la historia.

—¡Ahora que, Hanabi-chan! —ya Hinata se notaba algo molesta ante tanta interrupción.

—¡No quiero que me bañen! —fue la respuesta inocente de la pequeña Hyuga, Hinata suspiró—. Quiero saber también que paso con Hinacienta y Caperucita Rosa.

—No quieres saber también, que paso con Ricitos de Oro o con Rapunten —Hanabi miró a su hermana muy emocionada, a Hinata le salió una gota de sudor—. No debí haber hablado.

—¿Puedes contarme una historia donde estén todas ellas? —preguntó Hanabi con ojos ilusionados.

—Será difícil, pero creo que tengo una idea… —Hanabi sonrió ante la declaración de su hermana mayor—. Todo sucedió, hace mucho tiempo, en el lejano País de Konoha, donde cuatro princesas…

Continuará.


	19. Secretos, Posesiones y Locuras

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**  
**Capítulo Diecinueve: Secretos, Posesiones y Locuras.**

Sin saber porque situación extrema pasaban Hinata o Ino, Naruto se encontraba de lo más divertido invadiendo la privacidad de los habitantes de Konoha y descubriendo los secretos más vergonzosos de los que, algún día, llegarían a ser sus amigos.

—¡Mi lindo Teddy! ¡Te quiero!—Naruto comenzó a reír al ver como la esperanza del clan Uchiha jugaba con un oso de felpa muy feliz.

—Y yo te quiero a tu Sasuke—respondió el oso, aunque más bien fue el mismo Sasuke, quien fingió la voz. Esto hizo morirse de risa a Naruto.

—No más, no más —exclamaba el ex-rubio desde el cuerpo de Hinata.

—Sabes señor oso, solo tú me comprendes —habló con un tono algo melancólico—. Nadie quiere a Sasuke, todos quieren más a mi hermano Itachi.

—¡Bah! Ya se puso sentimental —diciendo esto, Naruto atravesó la pared en busca de una nueva victima a quien espiar—. Deberé recordar esto, Señor Oso Teddy —Naruto rió recordando la escena.

—Y luego que paso, Chouji —Naruto desvió su atención hacia una pareja que pasaba y que conocía bien.

—Me fui a casa y los deje —eran sus amigos de antes, Chouji y Shikamaru—. Tenía que ir a comer.

—Chouji, sabes lo que hiciste —Chouji miró intrigado a su amigo—. Ino pudo haber hecho alguna locura, recuerda que hace poco se robo el pergamino secreto de su padre y aun no lo termina de memorizar.

—Nos hubieras acompañado Shika.

—No tenía tiempo, además debía dormir.

—Y si vamos ahora a ver que sucedió.

—La casa de Ino esta muy lejos y ya tengo sueño —respondió Shikamaru con un bostezo.

—La casa de Ino esta a unos cien metros.

—Como sea, eso sería muy problemático —volvió a bostezar Shikamaru—. Es mejor esperar a mañana.

Y diciendo esto, cada quien se retiró a su respectiva casa, Naruto se quedó muy confundido aun pensando en ese par. Luego de pensar hasta bostezar igual que el chico de hace un momento, Naruto decidió, que lo mejor era seguir "investigando".

—Me pregunto donde iré ahora —Naruto comenzó a recordar los lugares donde había ido—. Ese niño todo tapado y lleno de bichos me dio algo de miedo.

Naruto recordó la escena, su visita al clan Aburame y al sucesor del estilo único del clan. Durante uno de sus tantos entrenamientos, el joven Shino, quien desde pequeña ya había sido acostumbrado a usar varias capas de ropa que lo cubrieran del todo; probaba todo tipo de Jutsus de insectos y uno de ellos fue directamente hacia Naruto, apenas el entro en el clan.

—Que miedo, parecía que me veía claramente —Naruto se secó el sudor, luego se dio cuenta de una pequeña que caminaba casi a brincos por la calle—. Es aquella niña de hace rato, como era su nombre… Sakura. Sí, eso, se llama Sakura.

Naruto bajó a perseguir a la su ex-cazadora, pero debido a que recién llevaba poco tiempo siendo un "fantasma", no pudo detener su vuelo y termino estrellándose con Sakura. Aunque en realidad como era un ser corpóreo, se supone debía atravesarla sin causarle daño, pero no fue así, Naruto fue absorbido al interior de la pelirrosada.

—¿Dó-dónde estoy? —exclamó confundido Naruto al ver un lugar completamente oscuro, con nada a su alrededor, salvo una presencia, que no sabía de donde provenía, pero era muy fuerte—. ¿Qui-quién esta ahí?

Naruto miraba hacia todos lados, intentando descubrir entre aquella oscuridad a la causante de esa descomunal presencia, pero no hubo éxito. Naruto no se había dado cuenta, de que no muy lejos de el, se había empezado a formar una especie de silueta de color rosa.

—¿Ha-hay alguien ahí? —preguntó con miedo el antes rubio, esperando que nadie le respondiera—. Po-por favor, si es un fantasma… ¡No venga!

La extraña silueta comenzó a hacerse más clara cada vez más, ahora era una persona completa, solo que, formada por un extraño color de rosa. Esta persona se acercó a la que creía era una niña y de atrás de ella, le tapo los ojos con las manos, provocando en Naruto un grito.

—Cálmate —respondió la chica rosa—. Cualquiera creería que viste un muerto.

—¿T-tú… quién eres? —habló nervioso Naruto.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno y tú como te llamas —Naruto observo con más detenimiento a la extraña chica, en verdad se parecía mucho a la antigua sakura, solo que más rosa.

—Me llamo Nar…Hinata. ¡Si! Soy Hinata —Naruto suspiró al ver que Sakura se trago la mentira y no lo descubrió.

—Hinata, mucho gusto. Espero seamos amigas —dijo esbozando una sonrisa cálida la joven Sakura.

—No puedo negarlo, Sakura es muy linda —pensó sonrojándose Naruto al ver a Sakura.

—Oye, porque te sonrojas. No serás de esas chicas a las que les gustan otras chicas. ¿O sí? —Naruto se sonrojo aun más ante esta pregunta, en parte, porque era a Hinata a quien estaba haciendo quedar mal.

—E-es qu-que… lo que pasa… eres muy bonita —respondió Naruto muy apenado, Sakura se sonrojo.

—Soy bonita, nadie me había dicho antes que soy bonita —pensó muy feliz la chica de rosa.

—Se ve muy linda así, ojala nunca cambiara a esa otra Sakura —pensó Naruto.

—¿Otra Sakura? —preguntó Sakura confundida.

—M-me escuchaste, creí que lo había pensado —habló confundido el ex-rubio.

—No sé, solo te escuche. Y tú también eres muy bonita —sakura se detuvo—. Aunque… nunca antes te había visto.

—Etto, yo —Naruto comenzó a sudar. Se puso aun más nervioso cuando Sakura se acercó a él y comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento.

—Eres… ¡Una Hyuga! —Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar estas palabras, es que, acaso todos en el pueblo conocían a los Hyuga—. Oye, como le haces para volar.

—¿Volar? —estas últimas palabras habían sacado de su temor a Naruto, además, habían hecho que Sakura se olvidara de todo lo que había pensado.

—Sí, volar… mira —Sakura señalo a los pies de Naruto, quien se encontraba volando.

—No sé, supongo que es por ser tu mente que puedo hacerlo —fue la respuesta ingenua de Naruto, pero Sakura, siendo una niña, se la creyó.

—Entonces, si pienso en algo… ¿crees que suceda? —Sakura se veía muy animada, Naruto solo asintió para no desilusionar a la pequeña de rosa—. Veamos que se me ocurre.

De inmediato la silueta rosa de Sakura despareció, al comienzo Naruto se asustó, creyendo que le había pasado algo a Sakura por su culpe, sin embargo se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que la presencia de la pequeña no había desaparecido.

—¿Qué te parece? —se escuchó la voz de Sakura, pero no se la veía a ella.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Naruto miraba hacia todos lados.

—No ves, me hice invisible —fue la respuesta de Sakura, Naruto aplaudió para darle ánimos—. Ahora haré algo más difícil.

Nuevamente una silueta se comenzó a dibujar en el fondo de aquel oscuro lugar, pero al contrarió de antes, la silueta comenzó a crecer de exponencial. En unos pocos segundos ya había una Sakura gigantesca detrás de Naruto.

—¿Qué tal? —Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es genial —fue la respuesta ingenua de Naruto.

—Por cierto, descubrí que puedo hacer algo más —el tono de voz en Sakura cambio a uno algo serio, Naruto la miro como preguntando que era lo que podía hacer—. Puedo hacer esto…

De inmediato la silueta de Naruto, la que lo tenía convertido en Hinata, desapareció mostrando así, su verdadera forma. Sakura se enojo tanto, que una vena se levanto en su frente, arrugó las cejas y levantó en alto su puño derecho. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y trato de pedirle disculpas, pero sin éxito. El puño de Sakura sonó varias veces y con un certero golpe, lo mando a volar fuera de su mente.


	20. Rencuentro Emotivo

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**  
**Capítulo Veinte: Rencuentro Emotivo.**

Hinata acababa de dejar la Mansión Hyuga y de despedirse de su querida hermanita, prometiéndole, volver a visitarla luego. Naruto quien volaba sin rumbo, ya se había aburrido de andar perdido sin nada que hacer, al comienzo le había parecido divertida la idea de explorar toda la aldea sin que nadie lo viera, pero como era de esperarse en alguien que le gusta ser el centro de atención, 2l que lo ignoraran no le gusto para nada, así que había planeado regresar a donde Hinata.

—Maldita bruja de cabello rosa —exclamó Naruto aun sobándose el rostro—. ¿Cómo es que me dolió el golpe? Se supone que soy un fantasma.

Naruto aun seguía pensando en su "encuentro" con aquella Sakura dentro de la mente de la Sakura original, su primer encuentro con la Inner Sakura, el cual, no había terminado muy bien.

—¡Bruja de rosa, ojala te mueras! —Naruto le sacó la lengua a Sakura, quien caminaba por la calle a pocos metros de él, luego se percató de un detalle, alguien más corría por la calle, pero hacia la dirección contraría—. ¿Ino? Espera, su forma de correr… ¡HINATA!

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el cambio, había sido más grande de lo que el había pensado, así que, sin dudarlo, decidió seguir a su antiguo ángel guardián. Aunque decidió hacerlo en total silencio, para darle la sorpresa a Hinata.

—No debo dejar a Naruto-kun como un fantasma, esa vida es muy dura para él —se repetía Hinata que corría lo más a prisa hacia la florería, "su nuevo" hogar temporal.

Cuando Hinata llegó por fin a la florería, hogar del clan Yamanaka, se percató de un detalle, la salida de la casa había sido fácil, pero ahora debía volver a entrar y no sabía que había sucedido.

—Con su permiso —dijo Hinata casi en un susurró, luego entro por la misma ventana por la que había salido, que daba a "su habitación".

No le costo mucho entrar a Hinata, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró a "Naruto", quien la miraba muy enojado, en realidad era la verdadera Ino, actual ocupante del cuerpo de su amor platónico.

—¿Puedo saber donde te fuiste? Y más importante… ¡Qué diablos fuiste a hacer con mi cuerpo!

Ino parecía que echaba chispas, como no, si creía que quien poseía realmente su cuerpo era el verdadero Naruto y luego de escuchar una historia casi interminable de este, a Ino no se le hizo muy divertido que su cuerpo estuviera paseando en manos de un chico como Naruto.

—Y-yo-yo… debía visitar a mi hermanita… era su cumpleaños —habló tímidamente Hinata. Ino parecía más tranquila.

—No recuerdo si tenía una hermana o no. Papá no mencionó eso —pensaba Ino quien decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a quien creía era Naruto—. Papá se fue a hacer una entrega, así que pude encontrar el pergamino, ahora debemos hacer lo mismo para regresar a la normalidad.

—Pe-pero debemos esperar a Naruto-kun —habló sin pensarlo Hinata.

—¿Esperarte? Pero si ya estas aquí, vamos rápido, quiero deshacerme de tu cuerpo y bañarme bien en alcohol para olvidar todo lo que paso hoy —Ino llevó a Hinata arrastrando de la mano hacia el patio trasero.

Naruto, quien había estado junto a Hinata flotando todo este tiempo, se sintió algo preocupado, al saber que su nueva amiga estaba cuidando ahora de su cuerpo. Lo que más le molesto, es como se refería a Hinata como si fuera él.

—Otra bruja, esta es peor que la de rosa… además de bruja es gritona —exclamó enojado el ex-rubio.

—Naruto-kun, por favor, si me oyes… —Hinata empezó a hablar en voz baja, para que no la escuchara Ino—. Debes usar el Byakugan y estrellarte con nosotros en el momento exacto que el Jutsu se complete. Sino no regresaremos a la normalidad.

Naruto había escuchado perfectamente lo que Hinata le había dicho, pero le surgía un pequeñísimo problema, el no sabía como activar el Byakugan, Doujutsu exclusivo del Clan Hyuga.

—Bien, recuerda lo que estabas haciendo justo antes de usar mi jutsu —exclamó Ino poniéndose frente al que creía era Naruto, este "Naruto2 lucía muy nervioso—. Vamos, porque estas así. Ni que fuera a fallar el Jutsu, si ya me salió una vez… de seguro me saldrá de nuevo.

Pero no fue así, Ino tuvo que repetir el mismo Jutsu cerca de cincuenta veces, en parte, porque al parecer la primera vez le había funcionado por accidente. Para cuando Ino había logrado dominar su Jutsu a la perfección, Naruto ya había entendido como usar el Byajugan, en parte, porque Hinata a cada fallo de Ino le daba un nuevo Tip de como usarlo.

—Ya no me queda energía más que para un último intento —exclamó Ino casi sin aire—. Sino sale bien ahora, deberemos hacerlo de nuevo mañana.

—¡MAÑANA! —gritó asustado Naruto, quien ya no soportaba ser un fantasma.

—Mañana no, no me gusta eso—habló cabizbaja Hinata.

—Y tú crees que me gusta ser niño —respondió enojada Ino—. Ven, intentémoslo una última vez. Cruza los dedos.

Hinata respiro profundamente, Naruto se preparo con el Byakugan listo, mientras Ino daba los últimos movimientos para su Jutsu. Repitieron toda la escena como la primera vez, con una precisión de movimientos como los de un cirujano y por fin, lograron regresar a la normalidad… o casi.

—¡Y-YA-YA-YA YA SOY YO MISMA! —Gritó Ino sumamente feliz sintiendo nuevamente su cuerpo—. Estoy muerta, me voy a dormir. Ya sabes por donde salir.

Diciendo esto, la pequeña de cabello rubio se retiro, lucía sumamente agotada. Naruto, quien se encontraba de pie, salió del patio por la puerta trasera, camino varios metros sin decir una sola palabra… hasta que.

—¡Hinata, volvimos a la normalidad! —exclamó feliz el rubio quien aun no podía salir de su asombro.

—Sí Naruto-kun, volvimos a la normalidad —sonrió Hinata, quien flotaba junto a Naruto—. Me alegro de que ya no seas un ángel.

—Parecía más fantasma que ángel —respondió el rubio sin darse cuenta. Hinata se asustó al escuchar estas palabras.

—¡NA-NA-NA-NARUTO-KUN! —gritó muy asustada Hinata.

—Te escucho muy bien, no grites Hinata —Naruto se tapó los oídos algo molesto, el grito de Hinata le había causado algo de daño.

—E-E-E-Eso mismo… ¡PUEDES OIRME! —gritó nuevamente Hinata, esta vez, Naruto no se tapó los oídos.

—¡E-es verdad! —exclamó el rubio anonadado—. Te puedo oír… aunque sigo sin verte.

—Naruto-kun —Hinata comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

—No llores Hinata, no llores —Naruto trababa de tranquilizar a su amiga, aunque no sabía donde se encontraba exactamente o porque debía tranquilizarla.

—Po-por fin te podré hablar Naruto-kun —sonrió Hinata secándose las lágrimas—. Cuantas veces imagine esto.

—¿Qué crees que lo haya provocado? —preguntó intrigado Naruto—. Sería por ese jutsu que hizo Ino. Crees que sea por eso.

—No me importa porque haya sido, estoy muy feliz de que pasara —Hinata flotaba muy contenta alrededor de Naruto—. ¿Crees que Hanabi-chan también me pueda oír?

—¿Hanabi-chan?

—Mi hermana menor, de la que te platico siempre en sueños.

—Ah sí, tu hermanita —Naruto se rasco la cabeza, en verdad no recordaba de quien le hablaba Hinata, pero si se daba cuenta de que no lo sabía, Hinata se podría poner muy triste.

—Me encantaría que ella pudiera oírme —sonrió Hinata, su alegría se notaba en su tono de voz—. Sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le pudiera dar.

—¿Y si no te escucha? —estas palabras interrumpieron los pensamientos alegres de Hinata.

—S-si ella n-no puede oírme —a Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, su tono de voz cambio totalmente—. Mi pobre Hanabi-chan.

—E-espera Hinata, solo lo dije por decir —Naruto trataba de reconfortar a su amiga—. Además, si no te escuchara, aun la puedes contactar en sueños.

—¡Es verdad! —nuevamente el tono de voz de Hinata cambio a uno alegre—. Iré a ver ahora mismo a mi hermanita.

—Te acompañaría, pero sabes que no soy muy bien recibido en tu casa —Hinata asintió.

—Descuida Naruto-kun, yo entiendo —diciendo esto, Hinata se retiro rumbo a su casa.

—Suerte Hinata —Naruto espero a ya no sentir la presencia de Hinata para hablar—. ¡EH TÚ MALDITO ZORRO! Despierta, se que hiciste esto.

—Así que te diste cuenta. Chaval —se escuchó una voz penetrante y bastante grave—. Te felicito.

—Para que lo hiciste, ¿por qué nos ayudaste? —solo se escuchó una risa penetrante.

—Solo los quise ayudar para mis propios propósitos —Naruto se notaba muy preocupado.

—Si le haces algo a Hinata… ¡Yo!

—¿Tú qué? —nuevamente se escuchó aquella risa perversa—. No puedes hacer nada y lo que es peor para ti, mi plan ya empezó y no podrás detenerlo.

—¡Maldito Zorro! —pero por más que gritara Naruto, aquella extraña voz, ya no respondía.


	21. De Regreso a la Normalidad

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**  
**Capítulo Veintiuno: De Regreso a la Normalidad.**

Ya había pasado un día completo desde que Naruto y Hinata habían regresado a sus respectivos cuerpos, Naruto no había decidido ir a trabajar, ya que en su lugar, había decidido quedarse a platicar con Hinata, ya que no sabía cuanto les durara esta nueva habilidad.

Pero al menos pudiste hablar con ella en sus sueños comentó Naruto tratando de animar a Hinata, quien había intentando hablar con Hanabi, pero esta, no la podía escuchar.

Gracias Naruto-kun sonrió Hinata.

Ya, no estes triste, al menos ahora nos podemos hablar aunque no nos veamos.

Ojala también pudiéramos vernos pensó Hinata algo triste. Pero estoy feliz de al menos poder hablar con Naruto-kun, aunque sea de esta forma.

Por cierto Hinata.

¿Sí?

No te arrepientes de... Naruto hizo una pausa, al parecer se había arrepentido de lo que iba a preguntar. Olvídalo.

Si no me arrepiento de haber muerto por salvar a Hanabi Naruto se puso helado al escuchar esta frase, al parecer, Hinata si había adivinado lo que Naruto había tratado de decir.

Etto yo de inmediato las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por el rostro de Naruto.

Naruto-kun Hinata flotó y se posó junto a Naruto, tratando de abrazarlo para consolarlo, aunque jamás hubo realmente el contacto físico, Naruto llegó a sentir el calor de Hinata y eso lo tranquilizó.

De verdad, nunca quise hacerles daño sin embargo, las lágrimas aun seguían fluyendo. Te lo juro Hinata, yo no quise

Ya, ya, Naruto-kun ahora Hinata parecía más una madre consolando a su hijo, que una ángel guardián. Nadie quiso que eso sucediera, pero paso.

Pero fui yo quien te mató y mató a tu mamá estas palabras lecausaron un fuerte dolor en el corazón a Hinata. ¡Por mi culpa estas morida!

Muerta, por tu culpa estoy muerta.

Naruto se tiró a la cama y comenzó a llorara aun más fuerte, creyendo que las palabras de Hinata, habían sido para culparlo de su muerte. Cuando en realidad, Hinata tan solo trataba de corregirlo.

Naruto-kun, por favor, no lo dije con esa intención.

Pero aun lo piensas Hinata suspiró pesadamente.

Naruto-kun, escúchame con atención.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, e instintivamente, volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Hinata. Aunque él no podía verla, su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de ella. Lo que le causo algo de nerviosismo a Hinata.

E-es-estoy t-tan cerca de Na-Naruto-Kun pensaba muy nerviosa Hinata.

Eh ¿Hinata?

Naruto se puso algo intranquilo al ya no escuchar a su eterna amiga, pensado que tal vez, el efecto de aquella extraña magia del Kyubi, tal vez acabo.

¡Ya no voy a poder oír a Hinata!

A-aquí si-sigo Naruto-kun Hinata aun seguía nerviosa.

Que bueno, porque no respondías.

Hinata se puso muy nerviosa al pensar en las cosas que había imaginado.

N-no es nada.

¿Y qué me ibas a decir Hinata?

Recuerdas todo lo que paso ese día.

Naruto trató de hacer memoria, peor por más que se esforzara, no podía recordar, más que lo que paso que le contaron.

¡No! fue la respuesta avergonzada de Naruto.

No eras tú, Naruto-kun. Recuerda eso, las cosas que nos ataco, no eras tú.

Naruto no podía recordar nada de aquel incidente, en el que, asesino a tanto a la primogénita Hyuga como a su madre. Lo único que sabía, es que el lo hizo.

Yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. Ya que tú, jamás le harías daño a nadie.

Gracias Hinata-chan.

Hinata se puso muy feliz al escuchar que Naruto puso el chan junto a su nombre.

Gracias a ti Naruto-kun.

¿A mi? ¿Qué hice?

Naruto quedó muy confundido de que Hinata le agradeciera algo, que el ni siquiera sabía que era.

No, nada se sonrojó apenada Hinata, de pensar en decirle que se emocionó solo porque le dijeran Hinata-chan. Dime Naruto-kun, que te gustaría más en la vida.

Hinata rápidamente cambio de tema, Naruto se puso a pensar un buen rato, hasta que habló.

¡Quiero ser Hokague!

¿Hokague?

Si, quiero ser el Quinto Hokague.

Si tu va a ser Quinto Hokague, entonces Hinata bajo la voz para que Naruto no la oyera Yo seré la esposa del Gondaime.

¿Entonces qué? Tampoco crees que me convertiré en Hokague.

Lo creo Naruto-kun, serás el mejor Hokague de todos. Ya lo veras.  



	22. Una Propuesta Indecente

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**  
**Capítulo Veintidós: Una Propuesta Indecente.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ichiraku había contratado a Naruto como su ayudante, luego del incidente con el ramen que desaparecía, prefirió tener mejor a aquel hábil ladrón vigilado de cerca. Aunque Naruto trabajaba siempre en el cuarto de atrás lavando platos, no era recomendable que los clientes vieran quien les servía. Aun así para Naruto era un buen trabajo.

Ayame-neechan, ya acabehabló el rubio a la hija del dueño de la tienda de ramen. Trae más platos

Ayame no comprendía porque el pobre Naruto era tan odiado por todo el pueblo, era cierto que era un poco latoso y algo payaso, pero en el mes que lo estuvo tratando, se dio cuenta de que lo que buscaba con sus travesuras era atención. En el fondo Naruto era un buen chico.

¡Tan rápido! Bien hecho Naruto-kun entró Ayame cargando varias bandejas con tazones de ramen. Como premio toma dijo sonriendo al tiempo que le daba un cuenco de ramen de cerdo. No se lo digas a mi padre, esta claro.

Si, Ayame-neechan respondió Naruto alegre luego de recibir el plato de ramen.

Sabes Naruto-kun, me alegra tenerte aquí Naruto miró de reojo a Ayame sin dejar de devorar su ramen. Sino estuvieras, mi trabajo sería más duro. Además... Ayame colocó los platos vacíos en el lavabo, al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto antes de irse sino estuvieras, todo el ramen que sobra se desperdiciaría.

En parte era cierto, Naruto había resultado ser un buen empleado, además de valioso, ya que no solo amaba lo que hacia, sino que cobraba devorando las sobras de todos los cuencos de ramen. Aunque en realidad Ichiraku si le había prometido pagarle, Naruto no acepto, le bastaba con tener que comer.

En verdad estaba delicioso dijo Naruto luego de limpiarse la boca. Bien, ahora a seguir trabajando.

Terminada la tarde y su jornada de trabajo, Ichiraku le dio en agradecimiento un cuenco de ramen al aprendiz, aduciendo que era por su esfuerzo del día y para que no se acostara sin cenar. Así mismo, Ayame le regalo al joven rubio una orden extra de cerdo con huevo cocido, lo que le cayó de maravilla.

Hoy fue un buen día, gracias por cuidarme Hinata-chan aunque no podía verla, Naruto sabía que su amiga siempre estaba a su lado, como todos los días le agradecía su ayuda. Estarás feliz, esta noche si podré cenar el rubio levanto el cuenco de ramen que le dio Ichiraku y el regalo especial que le dio su hija.

Claro que si Naruto-kun Hinata quien se encontraba levitando al lado del rubio, se acerco a este y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara.

¡HINATA-CHAN! habló muy avergonzado Naruto. No hagas eso en público, que tal si alguien te viera.

Naruto-kun, si ni siquiera tú me puedes ver sonrió Hinata mientras que levitaba dándole la vuelta a Naruto. Aunque sería divertido que me pudieras ver.

Unos misteriosos ojos rojos despertaron dentro de la prisión en el interior de Naruto, al parecer, estaban muy atentos a la conversación de ambos niños. El motivo, solo aquella presencia lo conocía.

Sabes, a veces desearía poderte ver habló sin pensarlo Naruto, aunque sus palabras fueron casi al unísono, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que habían dicho salvó un ser que siempre los había estado vigilando.

Yo podría cumplir su deseo se escuchó una extraña voz grave, ninguno de los dos sabía de donde provenía.

E-escuchaste eso, Hinata comentó Naruto muy asustado.

S-si lo oí Naruto-kun Hinata se acercó al rubio y se puso detrás de este intentando protegerse.

Puedo cumplir su deseo, solo que les costará nuevamente habló aquella tétrica voz.

Aunque era una voz muy lúgubre y ninguno de los dos sabía de donde provenía, aun así, se escuchaba muy interesante su propuesta, Naruto deseaba ayudar de cierta forma a Hinata y más que nada, poder verla siempre, no solo en sueños.

¿Cu-cuál es el precio a pagar? preguntó Naruto muy serio.

Por otro lado Hinata, aunque más recatada y tranquila que su joven protegido, normalmente hubiera pensado y analizado con detenimiento esa extraña proposición. Lo cierto es que, quería estar junto al rubio, le debía mucho y quería pagárselo a como diera lugar.

N-no es nada malo, verdad intervino Hinata.

Claro que no se escucho luego una profunda risa. Me alegro que hayan aceptado.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se vieron confundidos, a que horas habían dicho que si, es verdad que deseaban estar con el otro más que ninguna otra cosa, pero jamás habían aceptado además, ni siquiera sabían la condición que pedía esa extraña voz o mucho menos, de quien era esa voz. No pudieron seguir analizando la situación, ya que un curioso brillo rojo cubrió a Hinata.

¿¡!QUÉ ME PASA NARUTO-KUN? gritó muy asustada Hinata.

¡HINATA-CHAN! ¿QUÉ LE HACES A HINATA-CHAN? gritó molestó Naruto, sin darse cuenta, de que ya podía verla.

JAAAJAAAJAAAJA se escuchó nuevamente. ¡EL TRATO ESTA CUMPLIDO! En cualquier momento, vendré por mi pago.

Diciendo esto, la voz desapareció tan misteriosamente como se había presentado. Por otro lado, el resplandor rojo en Hinata, se detuvo, Hinata quien había estado flotando hasta hace poco, cayó al suelo de rodillas ya que no poseía alas además de otra cosa.

Valla, así que esto se siente estar viva comentó Hinata intentando pararse. Es algo doloroso y muy frío.

¡HI-HI-HI-HI! Naruto intentaba decir algo, pero no lograba terminar su frase, Hinata pensó que la sorpresa de verla en carne y hueso lo había puesto así, así que tiernamente se acerco a este para intentar besarlo en la mejilla, como era su costumbre; cuando Naruto por fin pudo decir lo que pensaba. ¡HINATA ESTAS DESNUDA! 


	23. La Nueva Hermana de Naruto es… una Hyuga

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**  
**Capítulo Veintitrés: La Nueva Hermana de Naruto es una Hyuga.**

Hinata se volteó gritando muy avergonzada ante la declaración de Naruto. Tanto, que atrajo la atención de todas las personas que circulaban por la calle, quienes en cualquier otra circunstancia, jamás hubieran volteado a ver al rubio, pero al hacerlo, se toparon con algo que los sorprendió.

Es el gamberro de Naruto

¡Y esta acosando a una pequeña indefensa!

Y no es cualquier niña, miren sus ojos

¡Es una Hyuga!

Esto ya es el colmo.

Atrápenlo y denle una lección.

Naruto no supo como, pero ahora el era el culpable de todo, aunque ni siquiera sabía de que lo acusaban. Cuando más quería ayudar a Hinata, nadie se lo permitiría. Cuando los aldeanos rodearon al rubio y este ya estaba diciendo sus últimas oraciones, Hinata se le ocurrió algo que podría salvar a Naruto de que lo lincharan.

¡ALTO! gritó Hinata intentando taparse con sus manos, todos los aldeanos voltearon a verla. Naruto-niichan no me hizo nada, fu.-fue u-un un perro salvaje, si, un perro salvaje nos ataco y me desgarró la ropa. Naruto-niichan intento ayudarme, pero no pudo. Por favor, no le hagan daño a Naruto-niichan.

Aunque la historia de Hinata era muy poco imaginativa y difícil de creer, la gente del pueblo tuvo que hacerlo, el rostro de la pequeña niña tenía un encanto único que hacía imposible resistirse a ella. Además, sería imposible que alguien en todo el pueblo intentará encubrir al rubio.

Bien hecho niño, lastima que se te escapo.

Si, bien hecho.

Felicitaban entre dientes loa aldeanos al joven Naruto, aunque no lo querían, debían hacerlo. De cierto modo había sido un héroe y hubiera estado mal el no felicitarlo en medio de tanto público.

Consíganle algo de ropa a la pequeña.

Comentó una de las mujeres presentes. Luego de vestir a Hinata en un curioso vestido azul pastel, le volvieron a agradecer a Naruto por cuidar de aquella pequeña. Todos los aldeanos regresaron tranquilamente a sus ocupaciones, dejando tranquila a la pareja.

Eso estuvo cerca suspiró Naruto aliviado. Gracias Hinata.

Pero Hinata no contestó, estaba más ocupada viendo su vestido nuevo, el cual le quedaba muy bien. Naruto se percató de esto y comenzó a buscar en los alrededores, luego de unos minutos, regreso con un listón del mismo color del vestidito de Hinata.

Veamos como el listón era bastante grande, cortó un trozo y se lo colocó en la cintura, haciendo un moño en la espalda, Hinata estaba muy feliz. Espera, aun no acabo.

Con el pedazo que sobraba, Naruto recogió un poco el cabello de Hinata y le hizo un lazo en el cabello. Hinata estaba muy feliz, tanto que comenzó a brincar de alegría.

Me alegra que te gustará Hinata-chan sonrió el rubio al ver muy feliz a su hermanita . Ahora debemos regresar a casa, se esta haciendo muy tarde.

Cierto, pe-pero Naruto-kun Hinata se notaba algo intranquila.

¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? preguntó curioso Naruto.

No recuerdo como llegar a casa respondió de lo más tranquila la pequeña.

Pero si siempre vienes conmigo Naruto estaba algo extrañado, Hinata siempre lo acompañaba, era muy raro que no se fijará en el camino de regreso.

Eto, es que cuando estoy contigo Naruto-kun, no me fijo en nada más habló casi en un tono inaudible la tímida Hinata, era obvio que Naruto no la escucharía.

¿Eh? preguntó el rubio al no alcanzar a escuchar lo que le había dicho Hinata.

Qué cuando era ángel las calles se veían muy diferentes respondió Hinata nerviosa, mas Naruto se trago su mentira

Supongo que tu visión veía otras cosas Hinata solo asintió con una sonrisa, en verdad Naruto era tan ingenuo pero esa cualidad le encantaba de él. Entonces no queda más que guiarte, sígueme Hinata y no te pierdas.

Hinata asintió, comenzó a seguir al rubio a unos cuantos metros de distancia, cada que Naruto daba un paso, Hinata daba dos intentando alcanzarlo. No era porque Naruto caminara muy rápido, por el contrarió, Hinata intentaba sujetarse del brazo de Naruto, pero cada que fallaba, se desilusionaba y retrocedía un paso.

Vamos Hinata-chan, se nos hace tarde exclamó preocupado Naruto al ver muy atrás a Hinata. Esta al verlo tan preocupado, decidió hacer su movimiento.

Po-podría ir agarrada de tu brazo, Naruto-kun habló Hinata casi sin despegar la vista del piso, estaba muy avergonzada, sin siquiera saber porque, pero no quería que Naruto la viera así.

Supongo fue la única respuesta del rubio, Hinata se alegro tanto que de un brinco se lanzó a agarrar el brazo de Naruto. No sabía que te daba tanto miedo andar en la calle. De ahora en adelante tienes permiso de agarrarte de mi brazo cuando quieras.

Hinata no podía estar más feliz antes esta declaración, sin quererlos, había conseguido algo que como un ángel solo había soñado, estar abrazada de Naruto. Aunque la emoción era muy grande para Hinata, Naruto no se sentía igual, de hecho todo el mundo se los quedaba viendo y eso incomodaba al rubio.

Por cierto Hinata-chan Naruto se detuvo al cruzársele una idea por la cabeza. Ahora que estas viva de nuevo ¿qué sucederá con tu antigua familia, los Hyuga?  



	24. ¿Amnesia?

Fics de Naruto.

**Hinata, el Ángel Guardián.**  
**Capítulo Veinticuatro: ¿Amnesia?**

Gracias al Kyubi, Hinata había vuelto a la vida. No le importó a Naruto el hecho de que el mismo Kyubi hubiera podido ser capaz de revivir a una persona fallecida, que hubiera estado escuchando toda su platica o cuando siquiera, el hecho de que hubiera mencionado algo respecto a un trato. Hinata estaba viva y eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Fa-familia? —Hinata miró confundido a Naruto.

—Si, los Hyuga. Donde vive tu hermana Hanabi —Hinata parecía muy confundida.

—¿Qué son los Hyuga? ¿Quién es Hanabi?

—¿Hinata?

—Sí.

—Sabes quien soy, cierto —Hinata asintió y se colgó del brazo del rubio.

—Eres Naruto-kun —sonrió Hinata—. Eres la persona más importante para Hinata.

—No me has olvidado, eso es seguro —habló Naruto viendo a Hinata muy feliz, colgada de su brazo—. Parece ser que solo sucedió con tu familia, los Hyuga.

—¿Quiénes son esos Hyuga que tanto nombras, Naruto-kun? —Hinata se separó molesta de Naruto—. Yo soy tu hermana, Naruto-kun.

Naruto tan solo pudo escuchar la misma voz de hace un momento, que parecía emitir una risa muy fuerte.

—¿Qué hice?

Más tarde, ya en la casa de Naruto. Hinata dormía placidamente en la cama del rubio, abrazada de una de sus pijamas, mientras en la sala, Naruto trataba de descubrir que hacer para ayudar a Hinata.

—Hinata sigue siendo una Hyuga, debería llevarla a la Mansión Hyuga. Pero allá nadie me quiere ver y luego, como les explicaré que Hinata, la que ellos vieron morir hace años… ahora esta viva.

Las dudas eran muchas en la mente de Naruto, si llevaba a Hinata a su antiguo hogar, quizás recordaría. Pero al mismo tiempo, si alguien la veía, como explicaría el hecho de que Hinata, a quien todos los Hyugas habían llorado y enterrado, ahora estaba viva.

—¿Qué haré? —Naruto estaba muy presionado, en especial, porque sabía que Hinata merecía una vida mejor a la que llevaría con él—. Si la llevo a su casa… ¡No puedo!

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto había dejado de hablar consigo mismo y estaba gritando lo que pensaba. Como era de esperarse, Hinata se había despertado y lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, sin hacer ruido.

—Hinata debe ver a su hermana Hanabi, ellas se querían mucho.

—¿M-mi her-hermana Hanabi?

Hinata logró escuchar las palabras del rubio. Aunque no era algo que le fuera familiar. Para ella, solo tenía un hermano, Naruto. Todo lo demás, no significaba nada.

—Si logró llevar a Hinata con Hanabi, quizás ellas…

—Naruto-kun. —el rubio volteó asustado al ver a Hinata parada en la puerta—. ¿Quieres que me valla? Es eso, verdad. No me quieres de hermana, por eso inventas todo eso de una familia para mí.

Hinata estaba llorando, verla así, le partía el corazón a Naruto. Le hubiera encantado decirle, que todo eso era una broma, que ella era su hermana real. Pero la realidad, es que Hinata tenía ya una familia.

—No Hinata. Sabes que te amo con mi corazón. Siempre fuiste mi apoyo y mi razón de continuar —Naruto suspiró, Hinata se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. El rubio la abrazó—. No te quiero abandonar, jamás haría eso.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano, con esto Naruto tuvo fuerzas para terminar, con lo que trataba de decir.

—Hay una niña, que te ha extrañado tanto o más que yo. Sería cruel de mi parte alejarte de ella.

—¿Una niña?

Hinata levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de Naruto, no parecía estar mintiendo.

—Se llama Hanabi Hyuga. Digamos que, en otra vida, fue tu hermana menor.

—¿Tuve una hermana? —Naruto asintió—. Una hermana menor.

Hinata comenzó a bailar emocionada, al tiempo que repetía: "Imouto".

—Me encantaría al menos una vez, fueras a verla.

—¿Por qué?

Hinata le dedicó ahora una mirada muy tierna y curiosa a Naruto, este no pudo aguantar más y la abrazó de nuevo.

—Tú la querías mucho y siempre me platicabas de ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes ahora. Pero antes, tú y ella eran muy unidas. La querías mucho

—La quería. ¿Qué tanto? —Hinata se acurruco en los brazos de Naruto y lo miró, como si esperara le cuenten una historia.

—Pues, bastante.

Sin embargo, el rubio la decepcionó sin fallar.

—No, cuéntame bien —Hinata hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda a Naruto.

—Esta bien, ella recién había nacido. No llevaba ni mucho tiempo de vida y tu estabas maravillada con ella.

Hinata miró a Naruto de reojo, no quería demostrarle, que su historia estaba cautivando su atención.

—La cargabas siempre que podías y jugabas con ella. Luego paso aquello.

—¿Qué paso? —Hinata se olvido de todo y volteó a ver al rubio fijamente.

—Le salvaste la vida a Hanabi.

—¿Yo sola? —Naruto asintió—. ¡Sii! Soy una heroína. Oye, si la salve, porque no la recuerdo.

—Es difícil de explicar. Recuerdas cuando preguntaste que tanto quería a Hanabi. —Hinata asintió—. Amabas tanto a Hanabi, al punto de sacrificar tu vida por ella.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, Hinata lo miró consternada y toco las gotas que caían por la mejilla de su hermano.

—Estas llorando, Naruto-kun. ¿Por qué?

—Por qué yo soy el motivo de que hubieras muerto.


End file.
